


Love Bites

by AestheticAcoustic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Smut, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticAcoustic/pseuds/AestheticAcoustic
Summary: The world ends and Jasper and David find themselves surviving the undead alone, though not for too long. They're welcomed into a community led by Daniel, a formerly charismatic man who's worn down by responsibility and the stress of keeping his people safe. But, he's nice and caring and smart and handsome and... well who wouldn't fall for a guy like that? David's crushing hard and Jasper's hardly any better. It's clear Daniel feels the same, but why is he trying so hard to deny it?





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a Jaspdanvid fic like two years ago. Here ya go! Sorry it took so long!

Chapter 1 - Welcome Home

The town was silent. Empty. Decaying. Two lone figures walked as quietly as possible down the center of the street, looking cautiously at each building. Jasper squeezed David’s hand a little tighter, but they exchanged no words. It was best not to. Not these days.

It started as a whisper. Mentions on the news, gossip between friends and coworkers, hints in seemingly unrelated articles online. Attention grew, precautions were taken. Wash your hands, see your doctor, don’t interact with the sick. But, it snowballed fast. Don’t go out after dark. Keep your kids and pets inside at all times. Doors locked, windows blocked, be quiet. It took only a month from the first incident before things fell apart completely. No power. No police. No people. 

At least, not living people.

Something fell and skittered across the ground in an alleyway. They both stopped dead in their tracks, hands clasped tightly in fear, frozen in place with their eyes on the alley.

A cat darted out and ran by.

They let out silent sighs of relief. One of them might have made a joke about it, perhaps something along the lines of ‘cat got your tongue’ but breaking the silence was never a good idea. Instead, they quietly continued on with their search for supplies. Just a couple of first aid kits and some food and water. It was a dangerous hunt though.

They spotted a store that looked in okay condition. The windows were still in tact so maybe it hadn’t been looted yet. Like most of the buildings in the area it was two stories, so maybe there would even be some useful stuff on the second floor.

On their way over to it they passed a newer looking car. Light blue, relatively clean, no flat tires or broken windows. It felt off, out of place in this run-down town, but they merely gave each other the ‘eh oh well’ look and went on.

The store was unlocked, one door propped open enough to keep the bell above the door from ringing. They slipped inside and looked around cautiously.

Empty.

Splitting up would cover ground faster, but it was more dangerous. They stuck together as they slowly, silently walked the aisles. Anything that made much noise, such as cringling packages, were off limits. Canned food was very, very carefully packed into a backpack that had rags in it to put between the cans. Medical supplies -wraps, bandages, ointment, etc- were added as well, packed in such a way to prevent much jostling or noise. They noted that the store had certainly already been raided for supplies, but clearly whoever had come first was kind enough to leave some for others. Thank goodness.

They finished up and clasped hands again. Jasper leaned in and kissed David gently, putting a soft smile on his face. Silent affections were what they relied on these days in place of compliments and inside jokes. Speaking could only be done when they were somewhere completely safe.

As they turned to leave they again froze in place. Just outside the door stood a single, terrifying figure, blocking the only exit. It’s head tilted back and forth slowly atop it’s rigid neck. Like a puppy trying to hear something better. This wasn’t a cute little pup though. Where a human had once been was now a monster. It was listening. It was hunting.

For them.

David clenched his teeth to stop a whimper. Jasper squeezed his hand tighter to reassure him. The creatures were blind, relying heavily on sound and smell, so they could hopefully trick it. With a trembling hand Jasper reached down and gently picked up a soft little ball sitting amongst other odd-ball things on clearance. He considered throwing it past the creature, but that was highly risky. He might draw more to their location if he succeeded, but if he missed and actually hit the damn thing it would be far worse. It was go berserk and they’d really be in trouble then. Best to try to lead it to another part of the store so they could slip by and escape.

Jasper tossed the ball to another aisle. It clattered against something, knocked another few things to the floor, and got the attention of the Thing in the doorway. It’s head snapped in the direction of the sound and it’s lips parted to let out an awful snarl. It lurched forward, a direct path toward the sound, but the path was not a clear one. 

It slammed it’s face into the doorframe and immediately went nuts. Screaming and thrashing violently, tearing into the wood and swinging its arms hard enough to crack glass.

More screams. Awful, shrill, inhuman sounds. Five more of the monsters came running up from the sides of the building and collided with the glass. They thrashed too, tearing their own limbs up trying to get through the unseen barrier.

Within seconds, the only escape route was rendered completely unusable. Now full of angry, thrashing monsters it was also only going to draw more in. Time to skedaddle.

Jasper pulled David away and toward the stairs in the back of the store. They hurried up with careful, exaggerated steps. Maybe there was a way out from there, or maybe they could lay low until the door was clear. The stairs creaked softly under their feet, which would normally be a huge issue, but the crowd downstairs was making enough noise to drown it out. They got to the top and slipped through a cracked door in a wide room that appeared to be mostly storage. Jasper shut the door as quietly as possible.

It was dark, the room only lit by the dim glow of daylight filtering in through dirty windows. It was quiet too. Hopefully, none of those Things were inside.

David squeezed Jasper’s hand again and leaned close to him. “What now?” He whispered.

Jasper thought for a moment, running their options through his mind. Finally, he took a breath and opened his mouth to answer-

“Don’t. Move.”

The voice in the dark silenced anything he was about to say. They both stood completely frozen, staring at one another in horror. It hadn’t occurred to either of them that other people might be here. Potentially unfriendly people. 

A flashlight was shined on them and they cringed. It dimmed it when it was aimed at the floor instead. They both stiffly turned their heads toward the source.

Three men. All with guns. One man, burly and bald, was aiming his gun right at them. Another, scruffy and unshaven, had the flashlight. The third between them quickly made it known who was in charge. “Put the gun down,” he snapped. “We don’t shoot people unless we have to.”

The gun-wielder grumbled and lowered the weapon.

The leader -a blonde man around their age- spoke to them, keeping his voice low despite the noise downstairs. “Are you two responsible for that?”

They glanced at one another and David slowly nodded. “Sorry,” Jasper added.

The three looked pretty unhappy.

“So,” Flashlight whispered, “what now?”

“Fire escape,” Leader answered immediately.

“But there’s two in the back alley,” Gunman protested.

“Well, you can try jumping out one of the side windows instead if you want.”

Guman grimaced, clearly irritated but unsurprised by the answer.

“What about them?” Flashlight gestured toward David and Jasper.

Leader looked at him, then at them. “They’re coming with us.”

David gripped Jasper’s hand tighter. Jasper smiled sheepishly. “Oh, that’s okay. You guys go ahead. We’ll wait here with the mess-”

Leader snapped his fingers. “Bring them.”

Gunman grabbed David and Flashlight grabbed Jasper. Neither screamed or tried to fight. It was better to try their luck with humans than risk drawing the monsters in. They were led through the storage room to a door in the back. Leader looked out the window with a frown. “Damn. I was hoping the noise upfront would draw them away.”

“Probably can’t hear it back there,” Flashlight mused.

“Or maybe they’re deaf,” Gunman said, “Boy, that’d sure be nice.”

Leader hummed and gripped the door handle. He turned it slowly, easing the door open as quietly as possible. It let out a few soft creaks, but wasn’t loud enough to draw the attention of the monsters in the alley. Once it was open, Flashlight and Jasper slipped out first. They stepped carefully out onto the landing and slowly descended the stairs. Leader was behind them, followed by Gunman and David.

“Ssssshit!” Flashlight hissed in a harsh whisper from the second landing just below. “The stairs don’t go all the way down, and there’s three more of ‘em between us and the car!”

Jasper was standing with him and could see through the thin line between buildings the light blue car that he and David had passed. There were three more monsters standing in the narrow path to it. Below them, the last of the stairs were gone. They could jump down, but it wouldn't be silent.

Leader paused mid-step on the stairs. He grimaced as he stared down at the monsters. 

Gunman was still at the top of the landing, gripping David’s arm painfully tight. “We gotta make a distraction,” he suggested, also in a whisper. He jostled David, “I say, we throw this one over the rail. When they jump him, we run to the car.”

“No!” Jasper tried to get to them, but Flashlight grabbed him and slapped a hand over his mouth. 

All five of the Things in the vicinity snapped their heads around, staring blindly in their direction, listening.

Flashlight kept a firm grip on Jasper despite his struggles. “We don’t kill innocent people, Paul!” He whispered up to Gunma- Paul. 

“Shut up, Kevin!” Paul hissed. “What choice do we have? There ain’t room in the car for five anyway! Besides, just look at him,” he shook David again, who was barely holding back sobs as tears rolled down his cheeks. He was terrified, completely at a loss for how to escape this awful situation. Was he going to die here? “He’s weak. Won’t do us any good in the long run. Tell him, Daniel!”

The leader -Daniel- looked at Kevin, then at Jasper. Jasper was terrified too. He couldn’t possibly lose David like this- he couldn’t stand it! He’d rather they sacrifice him instead! He tried to plead with Daniel through his eyes. _‘Please, please don’t take him from me!’_

Daniel’s eyes were cold. He tipped his chin a little higher, his decision made. “There isn’t room in the car for five. Sacrifices have to be made to insure the survival of the group. The weakest link has to go.”

Paul snickered, giddy in his victory. David felt numb. Jasper fought harder against Kevin, trying to break away, to save the love of his life. But, it was no use. Kevin was _strong_. 

Daniel turned and went back up the stairs. “Hand me your gun,” he held his hands out expectantly. 

Paul was smiling, more than happy to do as he was told. He handed Daniel his gun, then let go of David’s arm.

There was no time for David to even think about trying to run. Daniel was quick, accurate, and didn’t hold back. He slammed the butt of the gun into Paul’s face, sending him over the rails. He shrieked as he fell, both in shock and pain, then cried out in agony when he hit the ground.

All five of the monsters were on him in a second. Paul was screaming and fighting as hard as he could. It was no use though. They were ravenous.

Kevin let go of Jasper and shoved him toward the edge of the landing. He jumped and barely stumbled when he hit the ground. Kevin landed right behind him and grabbed his arm to pull him in the direction of the car. Jasper started running, but not before glancing up to make sure David was okay.

David was frozen in fear, unable to process what was happening, and his fear of heights was not helping. Daniel suddenly wrapped an arm firmly around him and picked him up. Before he knew it, they were racing down the stairs and jumping to the ground. Daniel grunted when he landed, but didn’t miss a beat. He was running toward the car right behind them. David watched as the pile of snarling and gnashing monsters quickly grew smaller and smaller, further and further away.

So, he wasn’t going to die then?

Kevin fumbled in his pockets as they ran. He yanked out car keys with a triumphant “ha!” He called to Jasper, “it’s unlocked! Get in the passenger seat so they can dive in the back!”

Jasper nodded, having no choice but to trust this man and listen to his demands. When they got to the car, he yanked the back door open for them and quickly got into the passenger seat. Kevin rolled over the front of the car and jumped into the driver’s seat. As he started the car, Daniel threw himself and David into the back and scrambled to slam the door.

They were hauling ass down the road a second later, all panting and stiff with shock. In the back, Daniel helped David up from where he’d fallen between the seats into the floor after their dive. David got comfortable in a seat and silently put his seatbelt on with shaking hands.

Jasper did the same, but his attention was on David. “Are you okay?”

David nodded.

“Wwoooooo holy shiiiit.” Kevin shook his head. “You scared the shit out of me for a second there, you fucker. You can’t give a guy a heads up?”

“Well what was I supposed to do?” Daniel scoffed as he too belted in. “I couldn’t say anything. He would have shot me.”

“A wink would have been nice!”

“Absolutely not.”

“That’s cold.”

David finally found his voice. “You killed that man…” it was soft, sad.

The car was momentarily silent.

Daniel filled the void. “He was a loose canon. Had been for a long time. Sacrifices have to be made for the good of the group. Paul was the weakest link.”

“Thank you,” Jasper said, voice quivering, “I- You- You saved him and I- Thank you so much…” 

“Don’t mention it. I’m Daniel.”

“Jasper. That’s David.”

“I’m Kevin. So, where y’all from?”

### 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at a community surrounded by a high wooden fences with spikes outside. Greenfield Park. A gate opened and the car was immediately parked in a small lot just inside the fence. The inside was bustling with people. More people than Jasper and David had seen in months. Kids were playing while adults were doing chores or socializing. The living spaces consisted of mobile homes, trailers, tents, and self-built little houses. There was a main building in the center and tall towers in each corner of the fence, where people with guns stood and watched over the perimeter. 

“How many people are here?” Jasper asked as they were all climbing out of the car.

“Minus Paul and plus y’all, fifty-two,” Kevin stated proudly.

“Fifty-three,” Daniel corrected, “Karen had the baby last night.”

“Oh, yeah, forgot.” 

Jasper took David’s hand and squeezed. They exchanged smiles, happy to be back together and safe. For now, anyway. “So, we can stay then?” Jasper inquired.

“Yes,” Daniel answered and led them away from the car. “You can have Paul’s trailer. We have running water and electricity here, but please use it sparingly. We don’t know how long it will last.” 

People nearby paused and looked at them as they passed. Their stares lingered a while, then they returned to whatever they were doing. No one approached them. No one greeted them. No one asked about Paul.

“You’ll have to introduce yourselves to people. There’s no point making a big deal out of everyone meeting the newbies. People come and go from here often. I make a point of knowing everyone, but you don’t have to.”

“Are you the guy in charge then?” David asked.

“Yes. I run this place. I decide who stays and who has to leave. We don’t have a lot of rules. Be good to each other, don’t start trouble, don’t harm people, that sort of stuff. The living population is small these days. Humany can’t afford to keep being cruel to itself.”

David smiled, “that’s a statement I can get behind.”

“Good.” He stopped in front of a faded red trailer. It had a tarp over the top of it to keep it from leaking and a little patio in front. Homey. “This is yours now. You’ll have to do some cleaning but it’s in fine condition. Though you may have to share a bed since I think there’s only one in there.”

Jasper smiled wide and tossed an arm around David. “Oh, we have _no _problem sharing a bed. Right, baby?”

David giggled and pecked his cheek.

Daniel was taken aback. “Oh. You’re… _together_.”

The way he said it made their smiles disappear. Jasper pulled David closer. “Is that a problem?”

Kevin snickered and nudged Daniel’s shoulder, “yeah, purity-boy. Is that a problem?? Does it offend your delicate sensibilities??”

Daniel shoved him away. “No. I just wasn’t expecting it. And I don’t have ‘delicate sensibilities.’”

“Oh yeah? Then you wanna help them clean out Paul’s trailer?”

A look of utter disgust painted Daniel’s features, the most expressive they’d seen him in the hour they’d known him. “Absolutely _not_. I have other things to attend to anyway.” He spun on his heel and stalked off.

Kevin laughed and called to him, “the boobies won’t hurt you, Danny-boy!”

“Bite me, Kevin.”

Another laugh. “Ah, he’s a riot.” 

“Is he homophobic?” Jasper asked.

“Eh,” Kevin shrugged, “don’t think so. He used to yack all the time about purity this and purity that -the usual religious BS- but it’s dwindled off. I’m sure he won’t kick you out or anything like that though.”

“Being kicked out isn’t the issue. We could just leave. The issue is; are we going to be treated like everyone else, or will we be ostracized?” 

“Oh, no no no!” He shook his head and hands, “certainly not! There are other gay couples here. It’s not a big deal at all! No one cares anymore, trust me. Daniel just… I think touching and affection makes him uncomfortable in general. He’s got some issues he probably needs to work through, but he’s never taken it out on anyone. You are totally safe and totally welcome here, I promise.”

They both relaxed, reassured. Kevin seemed like a very sincere and trustworthy person, so his words rang truthful in their ears. 

Kevin smiled and spun around, grabbing the door handle. He opened the door and gestured for them to enter. “Paul had some decor tastes that Daniel doesn’t care for. It’s an easy fix though.”

Jasper led the way inside. His face went red when he found the aforementioned decor. It was impossible to miss the posters and torn-out magazine pages of nude women and pornography taped all over the walls. Some were significantly more raunchy than others, but all were certainly X-rated.

“Oh my gosh!” David gasped and covered his eyes. 

Kevin laughed and closed the door behind them. “I take it ya’ll don’t want these?”

“No, thank you!”

“Sweet. I’ve been wanting to snatch a few of these for a while.” He began pulling them down from the walls. Some were balled up, but others he more carefully laid aside.

Overall, the trailer was in good condition. There was a bed big enough for the two of them, enough space to move around easily, a good bathroom, and a nice little kitchen area with a small table. A blessing in this apocalypse. 

Kevin and Jasper removed all the pictures while David tidied up and put away everything from their backpacks. It was surprisingly clean already. They were informed that Paul never spent much time inside, but rather liked to be out and about, usually bothering other people in some way. Once everything was done, Kevin took his new stash of dirty pictures and headed out. “You guys settle in and have a look around if you like. Maybe meet some people. I’m in the white and blue trailer two back if ya need anything.”

They thanked him profusely, then collapsed on the bed once he was gone.

Silence. There was too much of it these days, but neither felt like breaking it just yet. They were both still in a state of shock. After months of being alone they’d been welcomed -practically dragged- into a small community that, so far, seemed pretty nice. Safe.

David finally broke the silence, speaking softly, “I can’t believe we’re living in a dead man’s trailer…”

Jasper reached over and found his hand. “That guy wanted to kill you. It’s karma, I guess.”

“I guess.”

Jasper rolled over and kissed his cheek. “Don’t think about it. It’s somewhere to stay. We need it.”

“I know. I am thankful.” He rolled as well, cuddling up with his boyfriend. “I was so scared earlier… I really thought it was the end for us.”

“I know. Me too.” He hugged him tightly. “God, I was so terrified that you were going to be killed. I wouldn't- I _couldn’t _ever get over it. I couldn’t _take _losing you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He nudged Jasper’s chin, encouraging him to tilt it down. Their lips met, soft and sweet as always. David’s hands caressed Jasper’s arms, loving the feel of solid muscle under his hoodie. 

They parted moments later, both smiling softly. “Can we make love tonight?” Jasper asked gently.

David melted. “Of course.” It had been so long since they’d been able to take their time and actually enjoy sex. Urges were worked out quickly and quietly, never taking longer than necessary. They were always either on the move or trying to catch some sleep. Paying attention to anything other than _everything _around them could be deadly.

They were both looking forward to taking an hour or two just for themselves and mutual pleasure.

### 

The trailer was dimly lit by a single small light over the bed. The two occupants were laying atop the sheets, still tangled together after their love-making. David giggled softly, enjoying the butterfly kisses peppering his neck and Jasper’s warm weight atop him. It was peaceful and calm and safe, something neither was used to anymore. It was almost easy to forget the dangerous world outside…

Almost.

Banging somewhere outside made them both nearly jump out of their skin. Jasper immediately rolled off David, landed on his feet on the floor, grabbed the machete they’d put on a little shelf, and stood ready to lunge at anything that might come through the door. David scrambled to grab some clothing and put it on.

_“Open the door you sunova bitch!”_ A woman yelled. She wasn’t at their door, but she must have been yelling at someone in a trailer nearby. 

“Jasper,” David threw his boxers at him.

Jasper caught them and put them on, then grabbed some pajama pants and a t-shirt. David was dressed much the same. The machete was placed back on the shelf.

_“Don’t ignore me, Daniel!! I know what you fucking did!!”_

Yikes.

“Should we go see…?” David whispered.

Jasper shrugged, “I dunno… probably isn’t any of our business.”

“But if it’s about Paul…”

What happened to Paul wasn’t their fault, Jasper knew, but he also knew that David felt guilty for it. Maybe this would help provide some closure? At the very least they could step out and see what the commotion was about.

They slipped out of their trailer and walked around the side. A few other people were also peering out of their trailers or standing partially hidden. There was a blonde woman at a white trailer, banging so ferociously on the door David feared it might break.

She only stopped when the door opened. Daniel stood in the threshold in pale pajamas, hair disheveled and eyes tired. “What, Sara?”

“Where the _fuck _is Paul?!” Sara shrieked.

Daniel closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. “Sara, please keep your voice down. And you know the answer to that.”

“Well why don’t you enlighten me anyway?!”

“Paul knew the risk of going on runs. We all do. We all know what it means when someone doesn’t come back from one. He’s dead.”

The answer only made her angrier. “Yet _you _always seem to come back just fine!!”

Daniel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He muttered something inaudible, then let his hand fall. He walked down the three steps to the ground and shut his door. “That’s because I don’t take _risks_. Paul took risks. I’m sorry-”

“Fuck you! I bet you let him die just to _spite _me!!”

Daniel’s face remained neutral, but his brows rose just slightly. “Pardon?”

“He was supposed to pick up some cigarettes for me! You saw him do it and you killed him, didn’t you?!”

A beat of silence. Some people sighed and returned to their trailers. Kevin came from his porch to stand with Daniel.

“Sara, go to bed,” Daniel said.

“Fuck you!! I _know _that’s what you did!!”

Kevin tried to calm her. “You know we’re not supposed to have those. The smell attracts the Hunters. Paul fell from a ladder and they jumped him, okay? Daniel and I didn’t even know he had cigarettes.”

“Fuck you too, lacky boy!” She shoved him away when he tried to put a hand on her shoulder. She took a step forward, threw her hand back, and slapped Daniel hard in the face. His head snapped around, but otherwise he didn’t move. “_Bastard_!” She spat, then stormed off.

Any remaining people quickly ducked into their trailers.

Kevin cringed and let his hand hover over Daniel’s shoulder, not touching him. “You okay, man?”

Daniel faced center again and rubbed his reddened cheek. “I’m fine.”

“You really should kick her out. She’s always making trouble.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Jasper was about to take David back into the trailer, but David was already walking toward the other two. With a muttered curse, Jasper hurried to catch up with him. When Daniel saw them approaching, his shoulders visibly tensed. Kevin smiled at them and gave a little wave.

“Are you okay?!” David gasped, gazing worriedly at Daniel’s cheek.

“I’m alright. Just stings a little.”

“Is there anything cold around here I could bring you??”

“No, no. But, I appreciate it.”

Jasper stood beside David. “So, what was that about?”

Kevin crossed his arms and shrugged, “drug addict. Got some screws loose. Likes to cause trouble. Really ought to kick her out…”

“She wouldn't survive a day on her own. I’m sure she’ll come around.”

“Well, maybe she’s a lost cause, you know? Maybe it’s time to give up.”

“I didn’t give up on _you_.”

Kevin stiffened and looked at the ground. His hands tried to go into hoodie pockets, but he was wearing a t-shirt. An awkward silence ensued. 

Daniel was quick to break it though. “Anyway, I think it’s time for bed.”

“Yup,” Kevin quickly agreed. “Night.” He walked away briskly.

“Are you sure there isn’t something I can get for your cheek?” David asked Daniel.

“No, it’s fine. I promise.”

“It won’t take me a minute to go get a cold rag. Wait right here,” he made to leave, but Daniel stopped him.

“No, no no no, just- I can make myself one.”

Jasper grinned, “you promise you’re gonna, or do you just want us to leave you alone about it?”

Daniel grimaced. “Clever. Would you like to come in and watch me do it?”

David lit up, “oh, would it be okay to come in? I’d love to see your trailer.”

“Sure.” Daniel opened his door and entered. They followed.

The inside was pale like the outside. Religious symbols and quotes decorated the walls. They assumed they were religious anyway, because they did not recognize the symbols. There was a shelf with books stacked on it over such topics as ascension and purity and so on. There was one laying on the bed that Daniel picked up and sat back down on the shelf. David and Jasper sat down at a little table, while Daniel grabbed a rag from the cupboard and ran the sink. “Do you like your trailer? Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, very,” Jasper nodded, “We really can’t thank you enough for saving us.”

“I’m so sorry about what happened out there…” David said, “I can talk to Sara if you want. I feel like it was kind of my fault about Paul-”

“_Don’t_ say that,” Daniel frowned at him over his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault. It was his own. You aren’t the first innocent person he wanted to murder. Sacrifices are _sometimes _necessary, but not _always_.” He wet the rag with cold water, shut off the tap, rang it out, and pressed it against his cheek.

“Do… do you have to make a necessary sacrifice often?” Jasper asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Daniel sat down on his bed. “Not often. Not like what I did to Paul. We do our best to look out for each other, but… if someone is separated from the group and going back for them is too much of a risk and could lead to more lives lost… we have to leave them behind. It’s not a rule anyone likes. But, after a run that cost four lives trying to save one… it’s a rule we follow.”

David and Jasper looked at one another. Neither liked it either. But, they understood where it had come from. There weren’t very many living people left anymore. Lives needed to be preserved, no matter the cost.

“I hope that doesn’t scare you away,” Daniel said.

They shook their heads.

“No,” David said, “we understand. How’s your cheek?”

A very small smile tugged at the side of Daniel’s lips. “Better. Thanks. I want to apologize for earlier too. I didn’t mean to leave so… coldly. Your relationship doesn’t bother me.”

“That means a lot,” Jasper said, “we were a little worried. Kevin seems to think highly of you though so he reassured us.”

“Mm. Kevin’s been here as long as I have. We’re good friends, I think.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Five years. I lived here before the world fell apart. Kevin did too. Several of the people here did. When the world went mad we came to rely on each other. We welcomed more people in. Reinforced everything. Learned to survive. I was sort of elected to lead because no one else wanted to do it. I was more charismatic then too. Now I’m just… kind of tired.”

“It sounds exhausting,” David said sympathetically.

“It is, but someone has to do it.” He yawned, drawing yawns from them as well. “It’s past my bedtime, so I’m afraid I have to kick you both out.”

They chuckled. “No worries,” Jasper said as they stood.

“Try to keep the rag on your cheek, okay?” David reminded.

“Yes, mother.”

They giggled again. Daniel’s deadpan humor was amusing. They bid him a final goodnight and left. The walk back to their trailer was short. They locked the door, threw some clothing off, and fell into bed again. Once they were sufficiently cuddled together they were able to fall asleep.


	2. Fall From Grace

Greenfield was a safe haven for sure. It proved it time and time again. Food was readily available, they could even cook inside their trailers or grill-out inside the main building to prevent the strong scent from drawing any “Hunters” in, as the people here called them. Fitting. The walls were secure and the guards at the top used bird calls to warn of any Hunters nearby. Once the call sounded, people tended to go into their trailers or other homes. Those with babies or young children who might cry were encouraged to stay inside the building until the threat left the area.

The running water was the best part. David loved taking showers. He could stand there for hours under the warm spray, but refrained from doing so. It was important to conserve what they had, so he and Jasper often showered together and didn’t stay in for long.

They were finally developing a network of friends again too. A lesbian couple, Gwen and Jen, were fun to hang out with. Kevin was of course one of their best friends. Daniel was warming up to them too. He was good to them and seemed to like them well enough. It just seemed like he was a hard person to get close to.

David liked watching Daniel. He noted that his smiles were rare for other people, but pretty much anytime David approached him he would offer a smile. He wondered why. What was the difference between him and these other people that Daniel had known longer? Maybe Daniel had a soft spot for him? Or just hadn’t come to dislike him yet? So curious.

“You’re staring again.”

David blinked out of his thoughts. “Sorry,” he looked at Jasper and smiled apologetically.

The two were seated on one of the many benches around the trailer park, enjoying the nice weather. They could see Daniel talking to Hank and Connie about the little garden they had in the corner of the lot. There was talk of trying to expand the fence so they could make a larger garden. More food would be necessary, as canned food and other things they snatched at the store would eventually run out. 

“You gotta be less obvious, like me,” Jasper said with a grin. “Corner of your eye kinda stuff. He’s gonna notice if you just blatantly stare all the time.”

David’s face tinted pink. “I know… I can’t help it… There’s just something about him…”

“He’s attractive.”

“I mean more than that. I dunno. You think I’m silly?”

“Nah. Just sounds like you have a crush,” Jasper teased. “You’re so cute when you’re crushing on someone, you know that?”

“Shut up…” He turned redder as Jasper’s arm draped over him. 

Daniel finished the discussion and parted from the gardeners. He walked up a gravel path toward the main building, which would take him right past the two on the bench. Jasper raised an arm and called out to him, gesturing him over with a friendly smile. David groaned. Daniel paused, then altered his direction and came over.

“Afternoon, Daniel,” Jasper greeted with a grin a little too wide.

“Hello, Jasper. David.”

“Hi, Danny,” David smiled shyly. He’d smack Jasper later for this. “We saw you talking to them. Are we going to expand the fence soon?”

Daniel nodded. “We need to make another run for supplies first. Kevin and I will go in the morning. I’ll have to round up a couple more people.”

“We can go,” David said, “we’re used to being out there.”

“Yeah, we’d be happy to help,” Jasper added.

Daniel hesitated. “That’s kind, but… You’ve been out there so long. It wouldn't be fair to ask you to go back out so soon.”

“You didn’t ask. We offered. It’s no problem at all!”

“I… wouldn't want you to get hurt…”

“We’ll be fine, really!”

Daniel looked like he wanted to protest, but relented instead. “I… Alright. I would appreciate the help.”

“You’re so welcome! You’ll come get us in the morning, right?”

“Of course. I’ll go let Kevin know. Have a pleasant day.” He turned to leave.

“Oh, wait!” David called out, getting his attention again. “We- we’re cooking stew tonight. Would you like to come eat with us?”

Daniel looked between them. “I wouldn't mind it… if I’m not imposing…”

“Of course not! We’d love to have you over,” Jasper reassured.

A small smile quirked Daniel’s lips. “Okay. That sounds nice. I’ll see you later then.”

“Awesome! See you!”

They waved as he left. David sighed and slumped against Jasper. “Alright. Maybe I kind of do have a crush on him…”

Jasper laughed and squeezed him, “I know, babe. You’re so hopeless sometimes.” David’s crush was obvious but he didn’t mind. They had established a polyamorous relationship early on and both had dated others during their time together. Sometimes even the same person or people. Jasper wasn’t worried or jealous at all.

“Yeah, yeah…” David kissed his cheek and stood. “Come on. I want to start on dinner.”

### 

The trailer was filled with the smell of their cooking. Vegetables in a chicken broth bubbled over a hot stove. David hummed as he stirred, while Jasper was cleaning up from their prep. A soft knock at the trailer door put a smile on both their faces. Jasper hurried over and opened it. “Evening!”

Daniel was standing outside. He looked up when the door was opened. “Good evening.”

“Come in, come in!” He stepped aside and gestured for Daniel to enter.

Daniel hesitated, then cautiously ascended the steps. “Have you… cleaned everything up?”

Jasper laughed. “Yes, we have. No titties here.”

“Thank God…” 

The door was shut behind him. Daniel greeted David politely and sat down at the table. Jasper plopped down across from him, smiling broadly. 

“Dinner’s almost done,” David said, “We have some crackers too. Just saltines. Not my favorite, but oh well. At least we have something.”

“So,” Jasper spoke, “what did you do before this, Daniel?”

Daniel’s hands were laced together on the table. He appeared to be a bit uncomfortable. Jasper hoped that would ease soon as he relaxed a little more. “I was an Evangelist… for my church… I had done a lot of traveling when I was younger. Once I settled here I really only attended major events or conventions within the state to spread our Word.”

“Ah, I sort of pegged you as a religious man…” Jasper’s smile fell. “Are you sure that David and I don’t make you uncomfortable?”

“You don’t. Homosexuality isn’t- wasn’t a sin in our church.”

David looked over his shoulder at him, smiling, “oh, good! I’d hate to have to slap you after you invited us into your community and all.”

A small smile twitched at Daniel’s lips. “Thank you. You haven’t been worrying over it this whole time, have you?”

Jasper shrugged, “only a little. I just wanted to make sure.”

“I’m so sorry… I should have cleared that up sooner, so I apologize,” Daniel said sincerely.

“No worries. Were you seeing anyone before?”

“No. Well,” he hesitated, “I- I had met someone through the church. We only went out on a single date. We seemed to hit it off, but then…” he shrugged and gestured vaguely to the window, “the world ended.”

Jasper cringed. “Sorry, dude….”

“It’s alright. I’ve come to terms with it. Everyone has lost someone- well, lost _many _people they were once close to. We have to come to terms with it to survive…”

A heavy silence settled. David turned off the little stove and filled three bowls with stew. He put one in front of Jasper, then Daniel, then at an empty space beside Jasper.

Daniel offered him a smile as he sat down. “Thank you. Smells great. What did you two do before this?”

David immediately brightened, “we worked together on a nature reserve! It was beautiful…”

“We loved taking groups up the mountain. But, it was pretty close to a big city, so… once everything went to shit, it wasn’t a good place to hide out.”

Daniel stirred his stew with a thoughtful smile. “I used to love camping.”

“Really??”

He nodded, “mhm. Every summer I’d volunteer to take the church kids on a camping trip. It would be a few adult church leaders and twenty or so kids. I always got to lead the hikes and plan the activities. I _loved _camping. Fires, stories, s’mores, sleeping under the stars… It sounds silly, but I- uh, I always wanted to live in a treehouse.”

David lit up like high beams. “Oh my gosh, me too!!”

“Really??”

“Yeah! With a rope ladder and a pulley system with a basket for bringing stuff up!”

“Yes! And a wrap around porch!”

“With lots of hanging planters for flowers-”

“You could build a floating garden and hardly have to touch the ground-”

Jasper sat quietly, eating his dinner and watching the other two talk. There were a few things he might like to add his input on; what kind of forest he'd like to build in, favorite wood, house styles, but he stayed silent on it. They were things he and David had discussed before, so he didn't feel his input was particularly necessary at the moment. But, most of all, he just enjoyed watching them.

The conversation had Daniel so animated. Far more so than they'd ever seen him. He was smiling and laughing and moving and gesturing. A stark contrast to his usual reserved demeanor. Jasper enjoyed it. Daniel really was so very handsome.

They didn’t know Daniel all that well, but Jasper was a good judge of character and a very observant person (which was great, because David was neither of these things and _someone _had to keep that poor gullible boy out of trouble). It wasn’t difficult for him to pick up the little hints, lingering looks, tiny changes in expression, that told him that Daniel _liked _David. He could see it in his eyes and in the warmth he showed David that he didn’t seem to show a lot of other people. Sure, he was kind to others, but there was a distance to it that wasn’t as present when he spoke to David.

This was good, since David’s crush was glaringly obvious.

The conversation eventually flowed on, turning into an exchange of funny and amusing camping memories. Jasper was happy to join in on this. It felt good to have a fun, light-hearted conversation like this. As if the world hadn’t ended and they weren’t surrounded by misery. Daniel had a great sense of humor, it turned out, and a beautiful laugh.

Jasper was very quickly realizing what David saw in him.

### 

It was growing late by the time their chatter finally lulled. Daniel yawned first, drawing one out of David and Jasper as well. They all knew it was well past their bedtime, especially with their plans for tomorrow.

“Can I walk you back to your trailer?” David inquired.

Daniel hesitated, but smiled softly. “Sure. That’s a long distance to travel alone anyway.”

David giggled, charmed, and followed him to the door. Daniel bid Jasper goodnight and David flashed him a smile before they stepped out.

It was chilly, but not uncomfortably so. It took all of thirty seconds to get to Daniel’s trailer. David wished it had taken longer. Maybe he could have worked up the nerve to try to hold Daniel’s hand or say something, _anything_, that might indicate his feelings… 

Daniel turned to him at the door and offered a smile. “Thank you again for dinner. I really can’t express how much I appreciate it.” 

“You’re so welcome! It was so nice hanging out,” David said with a shy smile. Okay, here was his chance! “We- we should spend more time together. Just the two of us.”

Daniel’s smile fell. “I don’t think your boyfriend would like that.”

“No, he’s fine with it! Maybe I could come by your trailer sometime and we could just… talk? Get to know each other better…?” He hoped Daniel got what he was hinting at. 

Daniel’s shoulders tensed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

“Oh…” David wilted, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s not- it’s not you. I mean-” Daniel hesitated, rubbing his arm and looking everywhere but at David. “It’s… it’s a lot of things… but mainly…” his gaze finally stilled on David’s lips. “I don’t think… you should be alone with me…”

David’s heart skipped a beat. Was Daniel interested in him too then? “Why not?” his voice softened. “I think I’d really _like _to be alone with you…”

Daniel cringed and shook his head, his gaze falling again. “I’m happy to cook for you and Jasper sometime. Maybe in a few days. You can _both _come over and we can hang out again. I enjoyed it.”

It seemed this was not going to go where David hoped it would. He let out a soft sigh and nodded. “Okay. I’d really like that. Jasper likes you a lot too. We had a lot of fun tonight. More than we’ve had in a long, long time.”

“Same here.” He offered another small smile. “We’ll make plans then. Goodnight, David.”

“Goodnight, Daniel,” Daniel gave a smile in return. The rejection hurt, but at least they could still be friends. He was so happy for that.

Daniel retired to his trailer and David returned to his own. It was well past his bedtime and they had a big day tomorrow.

### 

Early morning. David awoke first, as usual, and started his new morning routine; brushing his teeth, running a comb through his hair, throwing some clothing on, kissing Jasper’s cute face, and then stepping out for a walk around the community. It was chilly in the mornings these days, but he didn’t mind. A light jacket was enough to protect him from that. Walking around in the morning was very refreshing. It was silent and calm and peaceful. No one else up yet. Just him and the world.

Morning walks these days got lonely fast though. Unsettling and uncomfortable. He used to take them to get a break from all the people everywhere, but there were so few people left in the world that he doubted he’d ever need a break from them again. One lap around the inside of the fence was enough to satisfy him. It was time now to go back and make a quick breakfast to get Jasper out of bed. They had quite a day ahead of them. 

As he rounded the side of one of the trailers he was suddenly grabbed and yanked backward. He didn’t cry out in surprise or fear. Months upon months of learning to be absolutely silent had managed to squash that natural instinct. He was shoved against the wall of a trailer and a knife was held to his throat.

“Don’t you dare scream,” Sara hissed.

David swallowed and nodded in understanding.

“I see the way Daniel looks at you. You’re his new little lacky boy, ain’t ya?”

“H-huh?” David whimpered.

“He’s too nice to ya. Must really like you. And you like him too. Always watching him like a hawk.”

David began to tremble. Why was she telling him this?? What the fuck did she want??

She grinned. “Shaking? Didn’t think I was that intimidating, but that’s fine. I’m just here to make a deal with ya.” She pushed the knife more firmly against his neck. “I _need _my cigarettes. You’re going to get some for me. I know ya’ll’re going out there today on another supply run. Get me as many packs as you can without anyone seein’ ya. If ya tell on me, or get caught, or whatever that causes me to catch trouble, well…” she raised the knife to eye level. “I’d hate to have to use this on someone. You. Daniel. Your boyfriend. Whoever. Got it?”

David whimpered and nodded.

“‘_Yes ma’am._’”

“Y-yes, ma’am-!”

“Good boy.” She stepped away, slipping the knife back into her pocket. “I knew you’d be the right person to talk to,” she gave a taunting smirk, then absconded. 

David was left on his own, still shaken. Fuck, what should he do?? Tell Daniel?? Ignore the request?? God, any course of action might end with someone getting stabbed and he didn’t want that! Maybe it was easier to just… get the cigarettes. Yeah. Get her what she wanted and tell Daniel later when Sara wasn’t on high alert.

Okay, okay, yes. Yes, that would do.

After a steadying breath he finally continued his walk. Passing two more trailers and lost in thought, he was startled when someone called his name.

“Morning, David.”

He jolted, but was fine again a second later. “Morning, Kevin,” he smiled, “you’re up early.”

Kevin was sitting outside his trailer in one of two lawn chairs. He had a glass of tea in one hand. The other was draped leisurely on the arm rest. “Just enjoying the morning on what could be my last day alive.” He grimaced. “I’m sorry, that’s a bit morbid, isn’t it?”

“Heh, no. I understand.” In times like these it was best to appreciate every moment, because any one of them could be your last.

Kevin gestured to the second chair. “Take a seat, huh? Enjoy the morning with me for a minute or two.”

“Okay!” David happily accepted. Chatting with Kevin was always pleasant and would surely help his anxiety over what had just occurred with Sara.

“I heard you two are joining us on our run today. You sure you wanna go back out there?”

“Yes, it’s fine. Jasper and I have survived out there for a while now. One trip won’t be too terrible. Besides, we’re used to it, so it would be rude to send anyone else out.”

“We have others who are willing to go.”

“No, no. We’ve already accepted. We’re happy to go. We want to help as much as we can.”

“You’re good men. Normally it’s just three people that go on a run. In case we need more room in the car or something. You and Jasper are kind of a package deal though. Daniel would never sit out a run, and I _always _go with Daniel. So four it is.”

“You like him quite a bit, huh?”

Kevin nodded slowly, thoughtfully. “Yeah… He, uh… he saved my life. Before all this. I was really hard into drugs and just going down a real bad path… I broke into his trailer and stole some of his stuff to pawn. Nothing personal, I just needed drug money and picked his trailer. He knew it was me. He didn’t press charges. He just talked to me. All the time. He’d check on me every day. He convinced me to get clean, and he helped me through all my withdrawls… He put up with a lot of shit from me. I really can’t repay him for what he did…”

“That was kind of him… and I’m proud of you. It’s hard to get clean.”

“Thanks. He’s a good guy. Used to be more cheerful. I think being in charge really weighs him down. But… he’s been a lot happier lately… since you two got here…”

David felt his face warm. “Oh? Has he- has he said anything to you about that…?”

“No. I just pay attention. You pay a lot of attention to him too, huh?”

Embarrassment was coursing through him at full force. He fiddled with his thumbs, staring at the ground in silence, at a loss for words.

Kevin chuckled. “You like him, huh?”

“He’s- he’s very kind. A good friend.” Oh, gosh, had Kevin noticed his crush??

“Good. I’m glad. He needs more friends. More people he can talk to. He’s always so busy helping others. He never asks for help himself. I know he needs it. Needs someone to talk to, you know? But, he’s stubborn and he doesn’t like to burden people with his problems. What an asshole.”

David laughed then, his tension melting. “Well, maybe I can get him to open up a little more…” He hoped so. He wanted to be closer to Daniel. To know him better than anyone else did. 

“Hope so.”

“It was nice chatting with you, Kevin. I better make some breakfast and get Jas out of bed.”

“Hehe, alright. It was great chattin’ with you too. I’ll see y’all soon.”

“See ya soon.”

### 

Shortly after breakfast the four of them met by the car. There were a group of burly guys there too, hanging around a big pick-up truck. They’d been tasked with driving a few miles up the road to a lumber yard to get good lumber for the fence itself. The yard had already been cleared previously and was kept locked, so they weren’t too worried about finding Hunters inside. Still, that didn’t stop Daniel from laying out a lecture about safety, to which they all nodded along politely. It was funny how much the vast majority of people here obviously respected Daniel and his authority.

The gates opened and both vehicles drove out, going in opposite directions on the road outside. Greenfield was quite a ways outside of town, set instead in a nice forested area. Good protection from most things, both living and… not living.

The car ride was quiet. Kevin had a CD playing but kept the volume low. A habit developed in this post apocalypse. Silence meant survival, after all, and that lesson stuck even in the safety of a moving car.

Once they arrived in town they parked in the middle of an empty street and quickly shut the car off. They sat for almost a minute, just waiting to see if their arrival had drawn any out. When none came running toward the car they deemed it clear and slowly climbed out, shutting the doors as gently as possible.

They each had a bag and a list of items. Some construction supplies were listed, but mainly they were here to grab medical and school supplies that Daniel and Kevin were unable to snatch on their last run. Their first stop was at a little hole-in-the-wall pharmacy. The front had been cleaned out of anything usable, but there was a backroom behind a locked door. Three of them played look-out while Kevin picked and broke the lock.

Inside were unopened supply boxes. They cut the tape on them and found an array of supplies; lotions, over-the-counter medicines, first aid kits, various ointments, bandages, and more. They emptied some of the boxes so they could pack several different items and take those boxes to the trunk of the car. Daniel ordered them to leave the remainder of the supplies, “in case others come through here in need of them.”

David couldn’t help a dreamy sigh. What a marvelous man. So thoughtful. So generous.

The hardware store was next. They had plenty of equipment back at the park, but screws and nails were a necessity that was quickly plundered. They filled their bags with little boxes of them and took them back to the car to add to the trunk. They snatched other items too; various types of tape and glue, protective clothing, tape measures, and more. These too were taken to the car. Like before, they were instructed to leave some for anyone else who might need them.

They swung by a gas station next. The inside was barren, save for some small toys and souvenirs. 

And cigarettes.

“Let’s grab some of this stuff for the kids. It’s easy to carry,” Daniel said.

“Good idea,” said Kevin as he grabbed a gaudy pink bag. “Hey, how do I look?” He tossed it over his shoulder, face blank as he posed with it.

Daniel’s face was equally neutral. “Blue is more your color.”

Kevin dropped the pink bag and picked up an even uglier blue purse. “How’s this?” He struck a different pose.

“Gorgeous.”

“Thanks.” He opened the purse and began filling it with small items.

David giggled at them, amused, and he and Jasper went their separate ways. David pretended to browse for a moment, watching the others carefully. They were absorbed in whatever they were doing. Now was his best chance. He felt awful about it, but the alternative was worse; someone getting stabbed.

As silently as possible he crept over to the counter. There was a display behind it full of cigarettes, all behind little plexiglass doors. He was surprised they hadn’t been cleaned out. And what were the little doors for anyway? To keep them fresh? Whatever. He knelt to covertly grab some from the lowest shelf so he wouldn't be seen.

As soon as he lifted one of the doors an alarm screamed. He screamed as well, jumping up and dropping the door. The alarm stopped, but it was far too late.

“What the fuck?!” Kevin hissed, “what’re you doing?!”

“I-I-” David stuttered, clutching his bag tightly. Oh jeez oh Christ oh he’d fucked up-

“David,” Daniel’s voice was firm but somehow reassuring, “what was that alarm?”

Jasper was staring too, fear and confusion in his features.

“S-Sara said if I didn’t bring her cigarettes, she’d stab someone!” David admitted. God, he felt foolish for not admitting to it in the first place.

“Sara? That f-mmmm,” Daniel growled. “Let’s get to the car. That sound is going to draw them in.”

They left the little station and walked quickly. There were already several Hunters dragging themselves out from the nooks and crannies to get at the noise. They descended on the gas station as the group was making their escape. 

Another small horde was coming straight down the street at them, blocking their path. Not good.

“This way,” Daniel whispered and gestured for them to follow. He ducked into an alley and led them to a rusted metal ladder going straight up the wall of one of the buildings. “We’ll wait on the roof for things to calm down,” he explained as he ascended.

Kevin followed right behind him. Jasper hesitated at the bottom to let David go first, but David pushed him toward the ladder. “Hurry!” Jasper scrambled up with David right behind him.

Daniel made it to the roof, then Kevin. Jasper was on the cuff when David left the ladder shudder. Right at his eye level he saw that where the ladder was bolted into the building there was only one rusted screw. It trembled, then with a ‘ping!’ it was gone.

He barely had time to gasp. The section of ladder tilted backward with a groan, then a pop. It jolted and he lost his grip. It fell against itself, barely hanging on the wall by some bottom screws, while he fell right to the ground. Some decaying boxes broke his fall but it still knocked the wind out of him. He laid in a daze, groaning in pain.

“David!” Jasper’s terrified shriek reminded him that the ground was not safe. He pushed himself up in time to see a horde running at him. He scrambled to his feet, knew the ladder was useless, and ran the other way. The alley was blocked by a fence, but he was able to jump onto a big blue dumpster, leaving him just out of arms reach.

But, the entire ordeal was noisy. In seconds the alley was full of them on both sides of the fence. They snarled and snapped and scratched at the dumpster, searching for him.

David clamped his hands over his mouth to stop a sob, but it didn’t stop the tears. He looked up, found the other members of his group staring down from the roof at him in horror. He knew then he was in one of _**those **_situations. One he couldn’t- wouldn't be saved from. One life wasn’t worth risking three more. A necessary sacrifice. 

They had to leave him to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))) comments are deeply appreciated <3


	3. Leap of Faith

Jasper’s world was crashing down around him, dragging him with it. He fell to his knees and clutched the concrete blocks that comprised the lip of the roof. “David-!” His voice was weak and the shout didn’t carry. “_David!_” This one was louder, due in part to a hard sob that came with it.

David didn’t respond. He hung his head and curled up, hands clutching his hair. Sobbing. 

“We have to get to him-” Jasper forced himself to stand, to _think_, to find a way to save his lover.

“We can’t…” Kevin said.

“No, no, if I could- I just need-” His hands went to his head and he began pacing. “I need to get to him! I need to get to him!!”

“Jasper, we **can’t-**”

Neither noticed the backpack tossed from the roof, that landed on the fire escape on the opposite building.

“Don’t tell me that!” Jasper snapped. “I’m not just going to leave him!”

“We don’t have a choice! I don’t want to either but that’s the rule!” Kevin’s voice broke near the end. 

Jasper knew he didn’t want to leave either. David was a good person and a good friend, not someone anyone would want to just abandon. Kevin had a good heart, he just couldn’t risk it. Jasper couldn’t be angry at him. “Then you go! I’ll figure it out myself!”

“Jasper, _please-_”

Their argument ceased when Daniel ran past them and leapt from the building. He landed outside the bottom flight of the fire escape next door, his hands grasping rails and feet just barely catching metal. He hoisted himself over the rail onto the floor, then rolled to his feet. The entire rusting structure trembled.

Jasper and Kevin both stared from the roof, mouths agape.

Holy **shit**.

“You two stay there,” Daniel shouted over the roar of the horde, pointing at them. “This thing won’t hold us all.” He leaned over the railing of the fire escape. It put him above David and a few feet away. A jumpable distance, with help. “David,” he called firmly.

David gave no reaction. Too scared to move or react or even think.

“_David_,” more firmly this time.

David curled up tighter.

“**David!**” Firm and demanding, loud enough to even make the screaming horde pause briefly to try to locate the sound.

David whimpered and lifted his head. “What?” His cheeks were tear stained.

Daniel reached out to him, “come on. We’re getting you out of here.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Come here.”

“I can’t get to you.”

“You can! Just jump. I’ll catch you. I’ll pull you up.”

David sniffled and stood on shaky legs. “I can’t. But you should take my backpack.”

Daniel grimaced. “Okay. Toss it over.”

David let it fall off his shoulders, then tossed it to Daniel.

Daniel caught it, threw it over his shoulder, and held his arms out again in one motion. “Okay. Now jump to me.”

“I **can’t**!”

“God_**damnit**_if you don’t jump to me I’m going to jump to _you _and **throw** your ass over here! JUMP!”

David was _shook_. Cursing, yelling, anger? Very un-Daniel like. It got him moving though. “O-okay!” He took a few steps back. “Promise you’ll catch me?” Tears welled in his eyes again. If they fucked up, he would land right in the middle of flesh-eating dead people. He could only hope they killed him quickly. 

“I swear on my life. I won’t let you fall.” He stretched out both arms. “You can do this. I’ve got you.”

Despite the danger, David felt… safe. Daniel would catch him. Daniel would save him. 

Taking a deep breath he steadied himself, then ran. The dumpster wasn’t long enough for a good run, but a few steps was enough. He launched himself off the end, reaching for Daniel. Time seemed to slow. He was highly aware of the sea of hands clawing air below him. His hands grasped Daniel’s arms and he was shocked by pain. Daniel’s grip was like a vice, but he was so thankful. Best pain of his life. He was hauled up as Daniel tugged with his entire body, falling back to get David over the rail.

They landed with a thud on the metal floor, David on top. “Ow,” he pushed himself up on sore, shaking arms.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” Daniel sat up and put hands on his shoulders.

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” He ached all over to be honest but now was **not **the time to worry about it.

Daniel got to his feet and helped David up. “Get upstairs, fast.” He grabbed both backpacks as they quickly ascended the stairs to the topmost landing. They stopped there and put their backpacks back on.

“Should- should we come over now?” Jasper called. Kevin was just speechless.

“No,” Daniel replied, “you two get to the car. We’ll meet you there. It’s too dangerous to jump. It’ll be easier for groups of two to sneak back anyway.”

“Are you sure??”

“Yes. Be careful and be _quiet_. We’ll see you soon.”

“Okay… I love you, David!”

“I-I love you too…!” David was shaking from head to toe. Heights, the horde, a brush with death, he wasn’t feeling great.

Daniel took a crowbar out of his backpack and pried open the metal door behind them. It was silent inside, a good sign. They needed somewhere to pause a second to gather their wits. “Come on,” he gently ushered David inside and slipped in behind him.

The door shut and they were finally granted some peace.

But, it didn’t last.

“I’m sorry!” David cried, feeling himself crumble, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-!” This whole situation was a mess and it was all his fault he should have tattled on Sara immediately but he was just so _scared-_

The kiss was so sudden that his mouth was still moving when their lips met. It was deep, passionate, nearly overwhelming in its intensity. Daniel was clutching him like a drowning man clutching a life preserver. David clutched him just as desperately, gripping his shirt in shaking hands. An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him impossibly close, while a hand ran through his hair and came to rest on the back of his head. The kiss deepened, becoming nearly painful but David couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted it, _needed _it. Who knew how long this moment might last? He was going to make the most of it.

So, when Daniel finally broke the kiss, David only paused a second to steal a breath then crushed their lips together again. He shoved Daniel against the wall, trapping him in this one perfect moment. The embrace tightened, the kiss was returned, and David was in Heaven. He moaned and Daniel did the same. Their bodies pressed firmly together as much as physically possible. If they could have melded into a single being they would. Closer, deeper, more, desiring to feel as much of the other as they could.

It wasn’t until their lungs burned and their mouths stung that they finally broke the kiss. Panting, eyes hazy, lips red, bodies still pressed flush against one another.

“Danny…?” David breathed against his lips, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Daniel whispered. “It wasn’t your fault…”

David leaned in again, closing his eyes, but he was stopped by Daniel’s hand covering his mouth.

“No… We need to go…” His hand slipped away.

“We’re safe here. Just a little longer, please?” He was desperate for this attention, had been for some time now.

“No- I- I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Daniel tried pushing him away, “you’re in a relationship and-”

“We’re poly. Polyamorous.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“We can see other people. It’s fine. Jasper knows I like you. He’s okay with this. Please just-” he tried again, but was rejected just the same.

“We _need _to go. They’re waiting on us.”

David sighed softly, relenting for now. “Okay, okay. You’re right. We’ll continue later though, right?”

Daniel didn’t answer. Not a good sign. Instead, he took David’s hand and got his flashlight out. “Let’s get out of this building.” 

They were at the end of a long hallway with doors on either side. They walked carefully, quietly, ears open to pick up any tiny noise. Groaning from one room drew their attention. It was soft, like a sigh, but had a rolling sort of quality to it. One of the dead, for sure.

Daniel leaned forward to peer into the room, letting his flashlight sweep the interior. After just a moment he straightened and let David step over to see.

One of them was on the floor in the middle of a living room (the irony wasn't lost on him). It's legs had rotted to stumps and its hips were no better. It clawed weakly at the floor, still groaning and growling softly.

David felt bad for it. It had been a person at some point, even if it wasn't anymore. "Do you think they feel pain?" He whispered.

"I don't know."

It lifted its head, facing toward them with milky white eyes. It growled a little stronger, the noise having its usual sort of effect. 

"I hope they don't." 

"Me too." Daniel squeezed David's hand more firmly. "Come on."

"We're not going to kill it?"

"There's no point. It's not a threat and it's at its end anyway. Safer to just leave it."

They continued down the hall. Near the center were elevators and beside them stairs. The descent was slow but uneventful. Thank goodness. Once they reached the ground floor they found themselves in a lobby. There was a lone Hunter standing in the middle, twitching. Easy enough to get around, except the lobby floor was scattered with debris. Things lost or abandoned when the residents here had to flee. Now those items were basically a minefield. 

"Careful," Daniel whispered. It was barely audible, but somehow still too loud in the silent lobby. He took a slow step forward and David followed. They inched their way across the floor, slowly, closer and closer to the light of a revolving glass door. Sunlight. God, it was beautiful, even though the glass was grimy. Only the door itself had clear glass, all the windows were darkly tinted and barred for safety.

Daniel stuck a toe under a worn teddy bear and nudged it aside.

_"I! Lov-! yu… "_

They both froze. 

Shit.

The Hunter whipped its head around and snarled. That melted into a low growl as it listened, turning and tilting its head to search for more noise. It was still between them and the door. They couldn't make a run for it.

Other growls started up from shadows around them. They were surrounded.

David clenched his jaw to hold back a whimper. He shut his eyes and pressed his head against Daniel's arm. This was it. They were fucked. Another step and it would run at them, alerting all the others, and that would be it.

He opened his eyes when he felt Daniel withdraw his revolver. He aimed at its head, arm steady and eyes like steel.

God, that was hot.

**BAM**

Its head exploded and its body fell. In the same second they were running for their lives. Screams erupted all around them, then came the thundering of a running pack. 

As they neared the door they could see shadows outside. Another horde. Or, more likely, the horde from the alleyway. They got to the revolving door just as the two opposing groups met. It rotated, trapping the two of them in the middle with monsters snarling and beating on either side of the glass.

Trapped like rats with no way out.

“Oh my God!” David put a hand over his mouth to stop a sob. The doors rattled all around them, unable to rotate due to the sheer number of bodies stuffed into each end, all pushing in different directions. “Oh my God!”

“Sshh, stay calm, we’ll get out of this,” Daniel tried to reassure.

“No we won’t! We’re trapped in here! With death on either side!” He hugged himself and the tears started rolling. “You should have left me on the dumpster! You should have let me die! Now we’re _both _dead!”

“I could _never _just abandon you.” 

“Well you should have!”

“How could you say that?!” He was starting to lose his composure. “What about Jasper?! How would he feel if we just left you?!” 

“He’s strong! He would move on!”

“What about _me_?!”

“You’d move on too!”

“No I wouldn't! I _love _you-!” He gasped and covered his mouth.

David’s crying stopped. “Wh-what?”

Daniel shook his head and looked at the floor.

“You… love me?” So it was more than a kiss. More than sexual tension. So much more.

“We need to get out of here…” Daniel looked between the glass walls currently protecting them. “If we just… stay quiet for a while… maybe they’ll go…”

“I think I love you too…” He was breathless. God, he’d do anything to see where this would lead! But their situation was hopeless. This was the end.

“Sshh, sshh, just- be quiet, okay? We’ll wait them out.”

“That won’t work. It’ll take too long. Kiss me?”

Daniel’s hands tangled in his hair. “Damnit. _Damnit_. Maybe… maybe I could… push through them… give you an out.”

“No! We’re not doing that!”

“Sshh, keep your voice down!”

“We leave here together or not at all!”

“Okay okay! Just hush!”

“Why don’t you make me?” He gestured to his lips. 

Daniel blushed. “This- this isn’t the time for that.”

David almost laughed. “These are probably the last few moments of our lives. What better time?” They were going to die. He knew it. Hunters would either bust through one side and eat them or figure out the doors enough to force them out and eat them. The glass wouldn't hold long. He wished Jasper were here, but at the same time he was glad he wasn’t. He shouldn’t have to watch the love of his life die. He was happy they’d gotten in a final ‘I love you’ but he wished they could have shared a thousand more.

Daniel looked like he wanted to argue. He opened his mouth, hesitated, then closed it again. His shoulders slumped. Defeated. He knew they were fucked. There was no escaping this.

“Please hold me,” David whispered. “Kiss me. Tell me you love me again. I love you, Daniel. Can’t we just have that before we die?”

Without a word Daniel pulled David into his arms and held him tightly. He heard the door groan from strain and figured it wouldn't last much longer. “I love you,” he whispered in David’s ear.

“I love you too.” David nuzzled his neck and placed a soft kiss there.

The embrace loosened. Daniel cupped David’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. David clutched his shirt and returned it desperately. For a moment they were the only two beings in the universe. Safe together, taking comfort in one another. Heaven was this kiss and the eternity it lingered.

Then, there was a crash. Metal scraping metal, like a car running against steel. They both flinched, parting to cover their ears. The monsters outside the building screeched. The crowd there cleared enough that David and Daniel could see sunlight again. The glass was even nastier than before, but they could see out.

The cor pulled a hard U-turn and halted. Kevin and Jasper jumped out, rifles in hand, and downed the Hunters running at them.

Holy shit. Holy **shit**! They were saved!

Daniel grabbed David’s arm and shoved the revolving door as hard as he could. It rotated enough for them to squeeze out. “Go!” Daniel shoved him forward through it, then darted out right behind him. They both ran toward the passenger side of the car. David dove into Jasper’s arms. “Jasper!!”

“Davey!” He hugged him tightly. “Baby I was so scared!”

“Me too!”

Daniel shoved them, “back seat! Hurry up!”

Kevin was still shooting stragglers as they all scrambled into the car. He jumped in soon after and tossed the gun to Daniel. The car flew backward, running over two more Hunters, then peeled out down the road. Kevin steered around a downed pole and took a corner a little harder than necessary, but within moments they were out of town.

In the back seat Jasper and David were still clutching each other and exchanging tearful ‘I love you’s. 

“Fuck dude!” Kevin shouted, relief evident, “oh my God!” He grabbed Daniel’s shoulder, “I’m so fucking glad you’re okay! Both of you! Oh my God! That was crazy!”

“Me too,” Daniel sighed, finally starting to relax. “How did you know we were trapped in there?”

“We didn’t! We were coming to pick you up since we knew you’d be coming out of that building. We saw the Hunters gathered at the door and knew shit was going down so we ran ‘em over to get _into _the building!”

“You saved our lives!” David cried. “There were Hunters on both sides! We- we’d given up…” 

Jasper hugged him tighter, “God, I’m so glad we found you!”

“Me too!”

“We’d made it all the way down to the lobby,” Daniel said, “there was one standing in the middle and a bunch of debris around. Some toy I kicked made a noise, then I had to shoot the Hunter, and a hundred more came out.”

“Fuck…” Kevin squeezed Daniel’s shoulder then put his hand back on the wheel. “I’m so, so glad you’re both okay. I’m- I’m really sorry I tried to leave David, I just-”

“It’s okay,” David said, “I expected you to. I know the rules. I had accepted it.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Kev,” Jasper said, “I was never mad at you. I know the rules too. I know you didn’t _want _to leave.”

“Thank you,” Kevin breathed a sigh. “Seems like there’s only one person here who doesn’t remember his own rule…” he grinned at Daniel. 

Daniel didn’t look at him. “I know the rules. I chose to ignore it.”

“That’s wild. You’re such a stickler for rules! What made you-”

“I just didn’t feel it was right to let David die for something I feel was Sara’s fault. I saw a way to get to him so I took it. Speaking of Sara,” he looked over his shoulder at David, “we need to talk.”

David spilled his guts. Of course he did. He wasn’t going to lie to Daniel! And certainly not about Sara of all people! What she’d basically forced him to do nearly got people killed. She should face some sort of punishment. Make her do extra chores! Lock her in her trailer for a while! Take her knife away! Something!!

But, it turned out that she was a frequent troublemaker, and this was the last straw. 

They pulled into Greenfield and parked. Finally. Sanctuary. As they all climbed out, Daniel gave his orders. “Take the supplies into the main building and get them sorted. I’ll deal with Sara.”

“What’re you going to do?” David asked.

Daniel didn’t respond. He walked past them and toward the trailers.

David turned to Kevin. “What’s he going to do…?”

Kevin didn’t look at him. “Let’s get this stuff inside, okay?”

David and Jasper looked at each other. It didn’t take a genius to put together what was likely going to happen. 

They helped Kevin move the supplies into the building, where others were waiting to help sort everything. There were lots of shelves and space for items and everything was very neatly organized. It was all inventoried and a good system was in place to keep track of everything so they could always tell when they were running low on something. It was quite impressive.

As they were finishing up they saw Daniel coming back. Behind him were two bigger guys, and between them was Sara. They had her by either arm and were forcing her to come with them. Her toes were dragging the ground and her eyes were teary. People paused what they were doing to watch, but no one said anything. The air was silent as the four of them climbed into a truck, then slowly left the park. The gates shut. People went back to what they were doing.

David and Jasper stared at the gate for a long time. “We’ve become so complacent with death…” David whispered.

Jasper took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “I know.” 

### 

It was hours before they returned. David and Jasper had already showered and were just starting on lunch. David kept glancing out the window, looking for that truck to drive through the gates. Once it finally did, David was in a frenzy. “Danny’s back! Danny’s back!” He was glued to the window, watching to see them get out.

The truck parked. Daniel and the two men got out. Sara was not with them.

“I’m gonna bring him lunch!” David attempted to grab a bowl and take some soup, but Jasper stopped him. 

“Calm down, babe. Give him a few minutes-”

“But I need to talk to him! And maybe he’ll kiss me again!!” 

Of course he’d filled Jasper in on everything that happened, and of course Jasper was very happy for him. But, perhaps now was not the best time for such things. “Davey-”

“I know, I know,” David sighed. “I get ahead of myself. I just… I want to bring him lunch and make sure he’s okay… That’s all. I promise.”

Jasper softened. “Alright. Just be careful going over. The soup is hot.”

“I will!” David pecked Jasper on the cheek and poured a bowl of soup. He placed a cover over it so it wouldn't spill on his way over. “Be back soon!” 

It was still nice out, the temperature hardly changing from that morning. He trotted over to Daniel’s trailer and bounced on his heels, waiting outside. Truth be told he was a little hopeful that they might be able to continue where they left off… but mostly he knew that Daniel might need a shoulder to cry on at the moment, or at least someone to talk to. It had been a rough day and even though Sara had brought her fate on herself she had still been part of the community. Daniel might be taking it a little hard. Sure, there was Kevin, but there was no reason David couldn’t offer his shoulder too!

Finally, Daniel appeared, and David’s confidence disappeared. Anxiety chewed on his stomach as soon as they made eye contact.

Daniel flinched.

A bad sign.

“H-hey!” David greeted more softly than he meant to. “Um- I- I brought you lunch. I wasn’t sure if you had anything, and I thought you might not feel up to making anything if you didn’t, and we had extra, so… soup?”

“Uh, thanks,” Daniel said. He wouldn't look at David.

“...Could I… come in?”

“...Sure.”

He did not sound sure.

Daniel opened the door and led David inside. The soup was placed on the counter. They stood awkwardly, both looking everywhere but at each other. Why was this so awkward? It had no reason to be! David summoned his courage and finally looked at Daniel.

He looked so small, somehow. David wanted to hug him. “So… Sara…?” He hated to ask but needed to start a conversation.

“We drove a few hours North and let her out of the truck,” Daniel explained. “She won’t find her way back here. I don’t wish death upon her, but she couldn’t stay.”

“I understand. Thank you again for saving my life. I really can’t ever repay you.” 

“Don’t mention it.”

David fidgeted with his hands. “I really… enjoyed our time together too…”

“Don’t. Mention it.” Daniel gripped the counter, knuckles turning white. 

“Why not…?” Didn’t they share something special? Hadn’t those kisses and words meant something?

“Because. What we did… we can’t tell anyone…”

“Wha-? Why not?? I already told Jasper we-”

“You told Jasper?!” His hands flew to his head, “oh my God…!”

“What’s wrong with that? He doesn’t mind!” 

“That’s not the point!”

“Then what’s the point?? You said you loved me!”

“I thought we were going to die!”

“Well you said it! And you kissed me!”

“I shouldn’t have!!”

“Why not?!”

“Because-!” He hesitated, then forced his answer out, “because I **don’t **love you!”

Silence. In it, David could hear his heart breaking. “You… don’t mean that…”

“Of course I do,” Daniel’s voice quivered. “I was emotional. I blurted it out. I didn’t mean it.”

“You did. I know you did. When we were in the doorway-”

“I **lied**! I thought we were going to die and I told you what you wanted to hear!”

“We kissed!”

“I just wanted you to shut up!”

“That’s a lie!”

“Just-!” His teeth were gritted and tears were welling in his eyes. “Just get out of my trailer!!”

“I want to talk about this-!”

“Get out!! Get out _get **out**_!!” He slammed his fist on the counter.

David jolted and gasped. Tears stung his eyes. He wiped them away as quick as he could and tried to keep himself composed. His heart _**hurt**_.

Daniel covered his eyes with one hand. He was crying and trying to hide it. Something was eating at him and David realized maybe this wasn’t the time to argue this. Maybe Daniel needed space and needed time to come to terms with what was said and done on his own. Maybe trying to force it was a terrible idea.

“Okay. I’ll go.” David said, “I won’t say anything to anyone. I didn’t lie though. I meant what I said this morning. Every word. I’m here if you need to talk to someone. I still want to be your friend. If you don’t want to be more… fine. I’ll respect your feelings and your space. I’m sorry I hurt you.” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “Enjoy your soup.” 

In a second he was out the door. In four seconds he was back in his trailer. In two seconds he was in the bed, clutching a pillow, and sobbing into it.

Rejection was the **worst**.

“Babe, oh my God!” Jasper jumped up from the table and hurried to the bed. “What’s wrong?? What happened??” He collapsed on the bed and stroked David’s hair. 

“He said he doesn’t love me!” 

“Oh, Babe…” His heart hurt for him. “I’m so sorry… I can’t believe he’d lie like that…”

David sniffled and turned his head from the pillow. “I know he loves me… I know he wouldn't have said it if he didn’t… I just don’t understand why he’s trying to take it back!”

“Maybe he’s still trying to process it. He doesn’t seem like someone who handles feelings well.”

“Maybe…” he sighed and wiped his eyes. “I told him I’d give him space and that I’d like to still be friends… I hope we can be… He’s a good person…”

“He is. You did the right thing. I’m really sorry, Davey. Come here,” he offered a hug with open arms.

David sat up and fell into his embrace. “Thank you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. So, so, sooo much.” He kissed his temple and rocked him gently. He hated seeing David cry. His poor, sweet little angel. “I think if we just give him a little space things will get better. It’s been a hard day for everyone. Emotions are high right now.”

“Yeah.” He nuzzled Jasper’s collar. His warmth, his scent, his touch, just his presence was enough to make David feel much better. Even though Daniel had rejected him, he would always have Jasper. 


	4. Building Fences, Breaking Walls

Construction on the fence started within two days. A gate was built into the existing fence first so they could quickly enter and exit in that area. Next came measuring, careful planning, and a lot of calculations, all done in near silence. Information was exchanged in whispers. Over the construction area the guards were increased, their eyes sharp and guns in hand. Post holes were dug, metal posts added soon after. People worked in groups and moved fast. 

David and Jasper worked as a team. They took turns mixing cement to pour into the post holes. It was laborious work and by lunch their arms were in agony. But, thanks to their hard work, and the work of other two to four people teams on similar tasks, they had enough cement to fill the holes and secure the posts in place.

Once noon rolled around they broke for lunch. The posts would need to dry, so work would resume the next day. Overall, the first day couldn’t have gone better. It was a relief to have it done.

“Great work, guys!” Kevin stepped between them and tossed an arm over each of them. “We kicked ass today, huh?”

“We did!” David was exhausted, but beaming. If this worked out they could potentially add more expansions. More space for food or buildings or people. How long until they built a full-fledged village? A town? A city?? Oh, he couldn’t wait!

“Thanks, Kev,” Jasper patted his back. “You were going ham with those post hole diggers.”

“I wanted this shit **done **as fast as possible. I hate being outside the fence!”

“Same here.”

“Would you like to have dinner with us tonight? We were going to work on a casserole sort of thing,” David said. “Not sure if it’ll work but it’s fun to try new things, and then make other people eat those new things!”

Kevin laughed. “Sure! I ain’t got plans! Is Daniel coming?”

David hesitated and looked to Jasper for the answer. He’d tried to invite Daniel, but everytime he got close Daniel had something else to do and darted off. It was like he was avoiding him… 

Jasper smiled. “We hadn’t invited him yet, but he’s welcome to join. Maybe you could bring him with you?”

“Sure thing! He was running around like crazy out there keeping an eye on things, so I think he said he was going to take a nap. I’ll bug him a little later. Can we come over around 6?”

“That would be great!”

“Sweet!” He finally released them so they could go their separate ways. “See y’all a little later then!”

### 

The casserole was cooling on the stove when Kevin arrived. Shockingly, in tow was Daniel. They entered, Kevin with warm greetings and a big smile and Daniel with zero eye-contact and muttered hellos. His hands stayed in his pockets until he sat at the table, where they rested in his lap. He didn’t look at anyone.

He looked so… defeated.

"Dinner's ready, it just needs to cool for a few minutes," David explained. "It's a vegetable medley. Connie let me take some carrots from the garden. I added canned corn and green beans. Hopefully it'll be good. I've never made a casserole before, but I found this recipe book, so…" he showed them the book then put it aside. “No time like the present to try, I guess.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great!” Kevin said.

“Aw, thanks!”

Jasper sat down across from Daniel and offered him a smile. “Hey, man, haven’t had a chance to talk to you lately.”

“I’ve been very busy,” Daniel said, his tone guarded.

“Yeah, we saw you runnin’ around like a chicken without its head. Some really amazing work got done today.”

“It did. I’m eager to resume. Eager to finish.”

“Same here. I never really got a chance to say thank you for the other day. You saved David’s life and I can never repay you for that.”

“Oh, consider it repaid,” Daniel waved a hand. “You two rescued us from certain death in that revolving door. I was sure we weren’t getting out of that one…”

“Me too…” David murmured. “Thank you both.” He stepped over to the table and put a hand on Jasper’s back. “Love you,” he leaned down and kissed him. 

“Love you too,” Jasper said after their kiss. He turned in time to see Daniel’s gaze quickly dart away. There was shame in his expression. If Kevin weren’t here, Jasper would grab Daniel’s hand and tell him _please, please don’t be ashamed. I want you to kiss David. I want you to love him._ But, such things didn’t need to be said in front of a third party. Or, fourth, rather.

“Damn, do I get a kiss too?” Kevin joked, tossing David a grin.

David chuckled and leaned down, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you, Kevin.”

“Anytime! How about you, Danny-boy?” He grinned at Daniel next. “Do I get a kiss for saving your ass??”

Daniel frowned at him. “You’ll kiss the ground outside if you try anything, I can promise you that.”

They laughed and the mood eased. Casserole was soon served and it wasn’t too bad at all.

### 

Work resumed the next morning. Jasper and David helped haul lumber and hold it in place while others quickly drove nails. The work was hurried but thorough. Daniel checked everything over several times and kept a close eye on every step. This fence had to hold, had to be secure, had to be durable. Any weak spot could mean the end of their little community.

They broke for lunch, then continued. By the late afternoon it was done. The fence stood tall and was reinforced by extra timbers on the inside. Along the outside were weaker beams a few feet from the fence, to encourage anything that bumped into them to quietly go around without ever coming into contact with the fence itself. A smart addition. Daniel’s idea.

With the new section done the old fencing could be removed, but it was decided to leave it up as extra protection, just in case. The gate was propped open to allow easy access to the new section, which was going to be a large garden plot. Plenty of room for lots of crops, which they would need. Food was hard to find and hunting was dangerous. This expansion had been critical.

There was talk now of a greenhouse, but it would have to wait. The supplies were much more specialized and no one was sure how to build one. They’d need to find a library and hopefully locate a few books on the subject first.

“So glad that’s done with,” Kevin said as he stepped out of his trailer. He had a tray of glasses, each filled with iced tea. He put it on a little table just outside, surrounded by chairs. Himself and his three guests were already showered and tidy, but worn out and ready to just relax for the evening.

“Thank you,” David smiled and took a glass.

“Me too. It’s hard work,” Jasper said as he took a glass.

Daniel grabbed one as well and set it a little closer to him on the table. “I’m really surprised we never saw a Hunter. They used to be much more common.”

“Seems like they might finally be dying off.” Kevin sat down and took a sip of tea.

“Getting so rotted they can’t move anymore?” Jasper asked.

“Well, Daniel and I saw one in that building…” David looked at Daniel. “It’s legs seemed too decayed to move, right?”

Daniel nodded. “As far as we can tell they’re dead. It would make sense that they would rot. They replace themselves when living people die and reanimate, but there’s too few people dying these days to keep the numbers up. Maybe they’ll all die off soon and we won’t even need these walls.”

“Wouldn't that be nice…” David breathed.

A world back to normal, or as normal as it could be after the apocalypse. Population a fraction of what it used to be, structures crumbled, technology lost, progress set back probably a hundred years. It wouldn't be pretty, but at least it wouldn't be full of dead people itching to eat the living. That was nothing short of Hell itself.

The four friends sat sipping tea until the sun was touching the horizon. David attempted a meaningful look with Daniel, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he might be more receptive, but it didn’t pan out. Their eyes met but lingered only briefly. Daniel looked away. He finished off his tea and set it on the table. “I think it’s bed time for me. I’m exhausted. Thanks for the tea, Kevin.”

“Sure thing man. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

“Could I walk you to your-” David tried.

“No, thank you,” Daniel dismissed as he passed. “Goodnight.”

“Night…” David wilted.

Jasper reached out and put a gentle hand on his back. Silent reassurance. He knew how much Daniel’s rejections hurt David. “Maybe it’s time for us to call it a night too. It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah, it has. Thank you for the tea, Kevin, it was delicious.”

“You’re welcome. Y’all headed to bed too then?”

“Yeah,” Jasper stood and pulled David up with him. “I think we’re beat.”

“I feel that. Can I talk to you right quick though, Jas?”

They hesitated, looking at each other. “Just me?”

“If you don’t mind.”

David was a little hurt, but Jasper kissed him and he felt a little better. Whatever they talked about would be shared with him anyway. They bid farewell and David headed back to the trailer. Jasper sat back down at the table.

Kevin sighed, long and weary. “Man, I’m not good at talking about this kinda stuff.”

“Something wrong then?”

“Something like that.”

“You can just come out and say it to me, man. I’m not gonna start a fight over it or get emotional or anything.”

“I know you won’t. You’re a good man. A good friend.” He sighed again, running his hand through his hair. “It’s… about Daniel…”

“Oh…” Uh oh. This could be ugly, but he trusted Kevin not to get too nasty over it. “What’s up?”

“Well, we had a long talk yesterday. He told me he, uh… kissed David. He said you knew.”

“Oh, yeah,” he nodded, “David told me. We’re polyamorous, so it’s not a big deal to me.”

“Oh, thank God,” he put a hand over his heart, “I was fucking _sweating _dude. I was so worried this could get ugly, holy shit.”

Jasper couldn’t help but laugh. “Nah, man, no worries. That’s not an issue at all. But… did- did Daniel say much else to you? Because he seems really upset about the whole thing. I mean, that’s what David told me. That Daniel regretted it ever happening.”

“He didn’t say much. I have to ask the right questions to get shit out of him. Like pulling fucking teeth. But I think he really likes David, and I think what’s holding him back might just be you.”

“Oh…” he scrunched his nose, “jealousy? David told him we’re poly. Maybe that’s not for him though…”

“I don’t know. I think it may be more like… he’s worried about what you think, or how you feel about it. I don’t think this is going to blow over unless you and Daniel have a heart to heart. Which is real tough when it comes to Danny.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard. You think I should talk to him?”

“I do. Otherwise he’s gonna distance himself and that really worries me. He doesn’t handle emotions well.”

Jasper nodded slowly, thinking it over. Truthfully, he had considered talking to Daniel, but hadn’t wanted to risk making anything worse. But, if Kevin was suggesting it, then it needed to be done. He knew Daniel better than anyone. “Okay. I’ll talk to him. We really need to sort this out before it gets out of hand. Thanks for telling me, Kev.”

“Sure thing, man. Thanks for listening. I hope it goes well.”

“Me too.”

They exchanged goodnights and Jasper hurried to their trailer. David was at the table, eating some leftover casserole. He lit up when Jasper entered. “Oh! That didn’t take long!”

“Nah, it was just a quick little thing.” There was already a plate made and waiting for him. How sweet. He sat down across from David. “Daniel told Kevin that he kissed you. Kevin thinks I should talk to him.”

David smiled and nodded eagerly, “oh, would you??”

“I will. I think it’s what’s best. Daniel seems mostly worried about what I think about all this, so we should absolutely talk about it.”

“Tonight??”

“Uh-” He looked out the window. The sun was still up, technically, and Daniel would probably still be awake for at least a little while longer. No time like the present, he supposed. “Sure.”

“Oh, yay!” David was giddy. Maybe this little kerfuffle would be resolved soon! He really wanted it to be. Daniel seemed to be avoiding him unless Kevin was around, and he longed to have him smile at him again. Maybe a kiss? Some cuddling? Oh, it would be marvelous!

Jasper ate quickly, sensing David’s excitement. He was excited too, and eager to get this over with. When he finished he put his plate on the counter and kissed David’s cheek. “Don’t wait up. Who knows how long I’ll be over there.”

“I’ll try!”

He left their trailer and hurried to Daniel’s. A light was still on inside. Good. He knocked briskly and waited.

Seconds passed. Daniel opened the door. There was a brief look of surprise on his face, then dull acceptance. “Good evening, Jasper.”

“Hey, Danny,” Jasper smiled at him.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“I was hoping we could talk.”

Daniel wilted. “I was afraid you’d say that. Come in.” He stepped aside and Jasper entered.

There was a book on the bed. One of Daniel’s many on whatever religion it was he followed. He never would elaborate on it. “Doing some reading?” Jasper asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Yes,” Daniel sat down at the table and gestured for Jasper to do the same. “I look to my religious texts for guidance and to help ease my anxieties and fears. I know that they aren’t right. I mean, nothing in any of them predicted this whole ordeal,” he gestured vaguely at the window, “so probably nothing else in them is accurate, but they still help.”

“That’s good. If they make you feel better then there’s no shame in reading or believing in them. There isn’t a single religious text that I know of that predicted the world would end like this. There could be plenty of things yours are right about.”

Daniel’s lip twitched in an almost-smile. “Thank you. I was worried you’d think it was silly. Most people do. That’s why I stopped talking about it.”

“You know David and I will always listen if you need to talk. You can tell us all about your religion if you want. We don’t mind.”

He’d almost been relaxed, but his shoulders tensed and he drew back in. He knew what was coming. “Thank you… You’re very kind people…”

Welp, time to get things moving. “Daniel… it’s okay that you kissed David.”

A heavy sigh. Daniel gripped his hair with one hand and squeezed his eyes shut. “No, it isn’t.”

“It is, I promise.”

“No!” Both hands were in his hair now, gripping tightly, and his head was bowed. “It’s not- **Please **I don’t want to **talk **about this!”

Okay, he hadn’t been expecting such a violently negative reaction. “Daniel-”

“NO!”

Yikes… Good thing Jasper knew how to handle overly emotional people. He got up from the table and went to the bed, where he grabbed the book. He sat back down and slid the book between Daniel’s elbows, so he was looking directly down at it. Immediately, Daniel snatched the book and brought it to his chest. More slowly, his other hand released his hair. He held the book in both hands, staring at it with teary eyes. He looked at Jasper again finally and wiped his eyes. “Um, thank you…”

“You’re welcome.” Jasper kept his tone gentle. “Would you like to read me a passage? Would it make you feel better?”

“Um…” He looked down at the book, running his hands along the front tenderly. It was old, it’s leather front marred by time. “No… not now…”

“That’s alright. You don’t have to.”

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, shut it, then again. “I… Would you- eh…” a sigh.

“Take your time.”

“My religion… stressed monogamy. I don’t really- that is- Would you- Could you tell me… about polyamory? I’m just- I don’t understand…”

“Of course.” Jasper smiled softly. “People who are polyamorous can love more than one person at once. We can be in romantic relationships with a few people at the same time.”

“Isn’t that just- aren’t you cheating?”

“Heh, no. Common misconception. Polyamory involves a lot of communication, and a lot of trust. David and I are very open and honest with each other. He told me he had a crush on you a while ago. I’m completely okay with the two of you pursuing a relationship.”

“Wouldn't you be jealous?” 

“No. David would still make time for me. He’d make time for both of us. As long as everyone is happy there’s no need to be jealous.”

“Okay…”

“It’s okay if you don’t understand or aren’t comfortable with it. David has already said he’s okay with remaining friends with you, if that’s what you’d rather do.”

Daniel grimaced and squeezed the book. “I don’t know… I don’t know…”

Jasper hesitated, then reached over and touched Daniel’s wrist. “Let’s talk about it. I’m not here to cast judgement or force you into anything. I only want to help. I care a lot about you, Daniel.” 

Daniel stared at his touch. He glanced at Jasper, then looked away. “I’m… scared.”

“Of what?”

“... loss. I don’t want to get attached… I don’t want to feel the pain of losing someone… When I thought David might die I didn’t know what I would do with myself. I just _acted_. It was foolish. It was risky. I never take risks. I just couldn’t _think_.”

“I understand. I was freaking out too. You had a much better reaction, I think.” He let his thumb rub soothing lines in Daniel’s wrist. “Living and loving comes with pain. I know it sucks, but… I think if we want the most out of life, we have to allow for the risk. I’d rather love David with everything I have now, and risk a devastating loss later, than go without him and cause a little pain over a long time. If that makes sense.”

Daniel nodded slowly, “it does…”

“The world is becoming less dangerous anyway. The Hunters are rotting. There’s fewer and fewer to deal with. I think you should give David a chance. If you’re ready, of course. We would _never _force you into anything.”

“I know.” The book slowly slipped from his fingers. Those same fingers cautiously touched Jasper’s. “I want to. I care very deeply for him.”

Jasper smiled and gave Daniel’s wrist a little squeeze. “Good. He cares so much about you too.”

“Can I-” his voice faltered, “could I… ask another question?”

“Always.”

“Polyamory… Can- can three people… date each other… at the same time…?”

Jasper suppressed a grin. “Yes, that’s pretty common. Are you suggesting… me and David, you and David, and… you and me…?”

Daniel hung his head and his shoulders tensed. “I just think… you’re really… great…”

Fuck. That was adorable.

“I think you’re really great too.” He took Daniel’s hand and squeezed.

Daniel squeezed in return and finally met his eyes. There was fear in them, but hope too. “Really?”

“Yep. I wouldn't lie to you. Open and honest. That’s how the three of us will be now.”

His shoulders relaxed, relief in his features. “That sounds… amazing.”

“You want to come spend the night with us? We have leftover casserole and David’s been itching to bake some cookies.”

He smiled, reserved but beautiful. “I’d like that.”

Jasper got up and gently helped Daniel to his feet. Daniel brought his book with him, clutching it in his free hand, but looked down at it with a considerate gaze. “You can bring it with you, if you want,” Jasper said, “we’ll happily listen to a sermon, or a passage, whatever you want.”

“No…” Daniel placed it back on the table, “I… I don’t think I need it anymore…”

Jasper smiled at him, warm and affectionate. Daniel really was admirable, not to mention smart and handsome and _good_. A fine man. A fine boyfriend. 

Daniel faced him and looked at his lips. His stare lingered a moment before darting away. Shy. How cute.

“Do you want me to kiss y-?”

“Yes,” Daniel said a bit too quickly. His face went red. “I mean- if you don’t mind, please-”

Jasper laughed. He cupped Daniel’s cheek and pulled him in. Their lips met and he was shocked by the spark. They melted into it, arms wrapping, embracing, holding tight. Hearts fluttered and soared. New love always felt _so _good.

Once they were finally satisfied they left the trailer, fingers intertwined. It was a short walk to the next. When they entered they found the light on, but David in bed. It looked like he tried to wait up, but had passed out. Poor, tired thing.

“Davey, wake up,” Jasper roused him as he closed the door.

“Hm? Mm…” He suddenly gasped and sat up, “I’m awake! How did it-?” He saw Daniel and lit up, “oh!! Hi Danny!!”

“Hi, David. Davey.” Daniel’s smile was small and shy.

“Daniel was hoping you’d be okay with him being our boyfriend?” Jasper asked with a grin, knowing the answer.

“**Our**?? The _three _of us???” David squealed and jumped off the bed right into Daniel’s arms. “Yes!! Yes yes yes!!”

Daniel embraced him like a drowning man. “I’m sorry for what I said the other night. I really didn’t mean it. I-I love you, Davey.”

“I love you too! I’m so happy you want to be with us!”

“Thank you for accepting me…” 

“Of course. Kiss me?”

Daniel closed the distance. The kiss was much deeper than the one he’d shared with Jasper. More desperate. It made Jasper grin. He liked watching people kiss David, among other things, especially so forcefully. This naturally led to him fantasizing about Daniel fucking David. Best to stop that train of thought though. Daniel probably wasn’t ready for that step in their relationship yet.

He kissed them each on the temple. “When you two are done sucking face; do we want cookies or sleep?”

They broke the kiss, both red in the face. David stroked Daniel’s hair, “cookies? Or are you tired?”

“I’m _really _tired, to be honest…” he said apologetically.

“That’s okay! So am I…” he looked at Jasper, “sleep?”

“Sleep sounds _amazing_.” He was so tired. It had been a long, hard day, and he was eager to cuddle up with his two favorite boys and catch some Z’s. 

David and Daniel untangled from each other. David threw his shirt off and fell on the bed, all smiles. “You’re sleeping here, right?”

“Yeah…” Daniel fidgeted. “I’ve never shared a bed with anyone though. We’re not going to…?”

Jasper chuckled and put a hand on his lower back. “No sex until you’re ready. I think we’re all way more in the mood for some sleep anyway.”

Daniel let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks.” He hesitated, then removed his shirt and put it aside. Jasper did the same, then got the lights.

The bed was just big enough for them all. David was more than happy to lay between the wall and Daniel, snuggled in his arms. Daniel held him, practically purring with joy. Jasper pressed his chest to Daniel’s back and draped his arm over them both, the other laying under their heads. “Comfortable, Danny?”

“Yeah…” He shifted a bit, getting more comfortable. “This is really nice…”

“Mm, isn’t it?” David purred. He kissed Daniel’s chest, then nuzzled his neck.

Two fell asleep quickly, used to sharing a bed. Daniel took a bit longer, basking in this warmth, the love, the comfort and safety. It felt _good _to love and to be loved, and he couldn’t be happier that he’d taken this risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, how lovely! This is a fine ending to this story, I think. Next chapter is a bit more of an epilogue and contains smut. Let me know if you've enjoyed!


	5. Intertwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took forever, but here it is! Final chapter!

Puppy-dog eyes were hard to resist, and David was _good _at them. His bottom lip would tremble, his eyes would shine with unshed tears, and he just looked so pathetic. Soft pleas of _‘Please don’t, Danny’ ‘You don’t have to do this’ ‘I love you so much please don’t hurt me like this’ _tore at his heart. Was he a monster for what he was about to do? Would he be kicked out of their trailer? Ousted from the relationship? Forced to leave the community??

No. That was utterly ridiculous. 

“Uno,” Daniel said as he placed a red 3 on the table.

“_Bastard!_” David spat.

Jasper and Kevin lost it, laughing hard and loud. A few people outside looked their way, but went on doing their own thing. “You’re so competitive!” Jasper said between laughs. “I love it!”

“Oh, you’re gonna love it when you’re _both _sleeping on the floor…” David grumbled, sorting his cards. He slapped a red 5 down, ending his turn with a pout.

Kevin wiped his eyes. “Christ.” He looked over his cards a moment, then put down a blue 5. “Be right back. Y’all want more tea?”

“No, thank you,” Jasper said. His glass was mostly full.

“Yes, please,” David and Daniel said in unison. “Jinks,” Daniel added before David could. David glowered.

“I got you, babe,” Jasper slapped down a blue +4 and smiled at Daniel.

“Aw, thank you Jasiieee,” David sang, batting his eyes.

Daniel’s lips thinned. “You could at least take me to dinner before you fuck me, you know.” He drew four cards.

“I could cook dinner tonight, if that would suffice. No place I can take you out.”

“Oh you certainly owe me dinner, love.” Daniel sorted his cards with a grimace. Finally, he laid down a blue 6.

Kevin stepped out of his trailer with more tea for the table. “I miss anything?”

“Jasper fucked me.”

Kevin looked at Daniel’s cards and laughed. “He sure did!”

The game continued for almost an hour more. Kevin came out the victor and immediately had to duck when David threw a wadded-up paper towel at his head. A laugh was shared, one of many past and many more to come. It was strange how close friendships could bloom even in the darkest times.

They eventually split. Kevin had dinner plans with a neighbor, and Jasper had technically promised to make dinner for the three of them tonight. He led his boyfriends back to their trailer. It was a little more cramped than it used to be, but really it was just cozy now. Most of Daniel’s stuff had slowly trickled over in the months they’d all been together. He had a shelf for all his books, none of which he cared to read anymore but liked to keep close, and a little closet had his few outfits in it among David and Jasper’s. All in all it was very nice and they were very happy.

“Alright, are we thinking baked potatoes?” Jasper asked.

“Sounds great to me!” David fell on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

“Same here,” Daniel said as he more carefully removed his shoes, then took a seat at the table. 

David was quick to slip into the seat beside him. He took Daniel’s hand and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Baked potatoes it is!” He grabbed some from the little basket on the counter and began covering them with tinfoil.

Daniel nuzzled David’s temple. “Thought you were mad at me?”

“Mm, I’m a forgiving person.” He turned so he could catch Daniel’s lips. The kiss was tender, as they often were. Daniel squeezed his hand and leaned more into him. He always approached them like he was starved for their touch, and he probably was. Touch-starved and longing to hold and be held. Poor, sweet thing. He wouldn't have to worry about that any longer. He had two men now to smother him with affection.

Jasper got the potatoes in the oven and sat down across from them. He reached across, offering his hands. Daniel snatched one and David the other. It made him smile. “How are my favorite boys doing tonight?”

“Wonderful,” David sighed.

“Perfect,” Daniel said. 

“Good.” The table was small, so it was easy to bring their hands to his lips. “Love you.” He kissed each knuckle.

“Love you,” David wiggled against Daniel, prompting him to let go of his hand in favor of draping an arm around him.

“Love you.” Daniel closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling the gentle affections that had become commonplace. He never thought he’d find even one, much less _two _people who showed him so much love. Especially not after the world ended. But he had David, who wore his heart on his sleeve and loved unabashedly, loudly, and deeply. He was always after Daniel for touches and kisses and hugs, no matter where they were. And he had Jasper, who had a good head on his shoulders and expressed himself so genuinely, honestly, and without shame that it was impossible not to adore him. He was always there with a kind word or witty comment to lighten the mood. Between the two of them, there was no way Daniel could deny that he was loved.

He sometimes wondered what he even had to offer this relationship. He did his best to be honest and thoughtful and expressive and affectionate, but it wasn’t always easy. He was used to being closed-off. But, between David’s physical affections and Jasper’s emotional nurturing he was getting better. He was getting better.

Lost in touches, they were all a bit startled when the oven buzzed. Time had gotten away from them, but that was okay. It hadn’t been a boring wait, at least. Jasper got up and opened the oven. With a gloved hand he carefully removed the little pan the three potatoes rested on. He sat it atop the stove to cool. “Alright, I guess they’re ready. Y’all want water or Kool-aid?”

“Kool-aid!!”

“Kool-aid, please.”

“You got it.” He got the pitcher out and poured them each a cup, then placed them on the table. Plates and silverware were next, potatoes added, and also put on the table. Then came butter, salt, and pepper. God, he missed sour cream. With everything ready he sat down at the table and cut open his potato. Steam rose up from it. Perfect.

They reminisced about the past while they ate. Technology they missed, foods they’d kill to have just one more time, and places they never got to visit. Nostalgia was painful, but somehow it felt nice to share the ache. It made it just a little better. They chatted long after dinner was done, until the sun had gone down and a light had to be turned on so they could see. Daniel cleaned up, being more of a stickler for cleanliness than the other two. Showers were quick and soon all three were naked on the bed.

“Come on, who wants me first?” David purred, rolling his hips seductively. He was laying in his usual position; on his back, head on the pillow, arms resting near his head. He often started these things. He’d caress or nibble or just wiggle his hips and his boys would be ready to go. Jasper called him a “Pillow Princess” which Daniel had been told meant he liked to lay back and make everyone else do the work. It was supposed to be an insult, but neither of them minded in the least. It was Daniel’s preference, in fact. He liked being in control, he liked that David gave it to him completely, and he liked that Jasper liked to watch.

But, sometimes it was fun to switch things up. Sometimes it was fun to _tease_.

Daniel and Jasper looked at one another. They had become very good at communicating with a look. They both grinned. 

“I don’t know that we’re in the mood,” Daniel said dismissively.

“Maybe you should give us a show?” Jasper suggested. “Get us in the mood.”

David’s confidence went out the window. He turned red all over. “H-huh?” 

“Give us a show,” Jasper repeated. He grabbed the lube off the shelf and handed it to David with a smile.

David was flustered. “I-I can’t do _that!_”

“Why not? Jasper watches us all the time. It’s the same thing,” Daniel said.

“It’s not! I- I can’t just- with you _both watching!_”

“You want us to turn around for a minute?” 

“No! Ugh!” David covered his face, thoroughly embarrassed. 

Jasper and Daniel shared another look with knowing grins. It was fun to get David flustered. 

“Here, I’ll help you start,” Daniel grabbed his wrist and brought his hand between his legs.

“You guys are jerks…” David mumbled, but didn’t resist. A dollop of lube was applied to his fingers, then two were gently pushed inside him. He sighed and pushed them in deeper, all the way to the knuckle.

“See?” Daniel released him. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“You guys are _jerks…_” David repeated. He relaxed and slowly thrust his fingers. His eyes closed and teeth gently grazed his lip. He could feel their gazes on him, but now he felt more excited by them than shy. It was certainly different than having sex with someone while a third party watched… In those instances he didn’t have to worry about putting on a show. He just laid back and enjoyed himself, knowing the act itself was the main focus anyway. Now though, _he _was the main focus. All eyes were on him while he pleasured himself. 

It suddenly felt very exciting.

“What a good boy…” Daniel was leaning over him then, his hand over David’s. “Let me help you a little, Darling.” Two fingers easily slipped in by David’s, making him groan and shudder. He spread his legs wider to accommodate as Daniel shifted between them. Daniel sank his fingers deeper, drawing a soft groan from David. Slow thrusts allowed him to rub David’s walls teasingly, just barely grazing his prostate enough to make his legs twitch and his breath hitch.

With Daniel’s back turned, Jasper took the opportunity to ogle his butt. Round and cute. He gave it a smack as he was climbing off the bed.

Daniel jolted and went to toss Jasper a smirk, but frowned when he saw him off the bed and taking a seat in one of the soft chairs by the bed. “What’re you doing?”

“Watching. Duh.”

“Christ, already?”

“Well, you two look like you’re otherwise preoccupied.” He grinned and began slowly stroking himself. 

Daniel let out a soft huff. “Predictable.”

“Is someone going to take me now?” David asked, though really he was quite enjoying himself already. Daniel’s fingers felt so good inside him… he could do this for hours.

“Are you going to ask nicely?” Daniel teased.

A shy little grin graced David’s features. “Pretty please?”

_Ugh_, so _**cute**_.

Daniel withdrew his fingers and rubbed David’s thigh. “How do you want him?” He asked Jasper.

Jasper hummed in thought. He slid his hand up to the head of his cock and let his thumb prod the slit. It made his legs tremble. “Hands and knees… facing me.”

“You heard the man.” Daniel smacked David’s butt to get him moving.

David giggled and rolled over, then turned himself. He sat facing Jasper now, with a precious little smile on his face, waiting patiently for Daniel to reposition himself.

Jasper gazed lovingly at him. “You’re so, so adorable.”

“Aw, thanks! You’re so handsome… My handsomest boyfriend…” he looked over his shoulder at Daniel, who was spreading lube on his cock. “My prettiest boyfriend…”

Daniel leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Gorgeous.” He shoved him onto his hands and knees and lined himself up. “Ready?”

“Yes!” David wiggled his hips, half out of excitement and half to tease. Daniel’s grip stilled him. The head slipped inside, drawing a sharp gasp from him. 

“You alright?” Daniel asked. He ran a hand up and down David’s lower back, hoping to soothe.

“You know I am…” David hummed, trying to relax around the intrusion. He gasped again, softer, when it left him. Another gasp when it entered again, then another when it left. Entered again- left- “Quit that!” He smacked Daniel’s arm. 

Daniel chuckled, low and sexy. “Just trying to help you relax.”

“You’re teasing me! Jerk!”

“I would _never_.” He kissed the back of David’s neck and nudged the head of his cock inside him. Instead of letting it slip out (because David might actually slap him if he did it again) he slowly inched forward, burying himself to the hilt.

“_God…_” David groaned. His legs trembled and tingled. 

“You love it deep, don’t you, Darling?” Daniel slid one hand up to grip David’s shoulder, keeping him in place, while the other hand snaked around to David’s abdomen. When he rocked his hips he could feel David’s abdomen move with it. 

“_Yes…_” he croaked. 

“Would you like me to fuck you, Sweetheart?”

“_Yes…!_”

“Ask nicely.”

“_Please fuck me…!_” 

“Good boy.” He straightened as much as he could, one hand on David’s hip and the other on his shoulder. 

Jasper stroked himself a little quicker as Daniel began thrusting. David’s expressions were exquisite. His brows drew in and his mouth fell open and sighs and soft moans came tumbling out. They told him all the time how gorgeous he was, how incredibly sexy and desirable and radiant. Just a few of the many reasons Jasper liked to watch him. “Harder,” he commanded, then licked his lips.

Daniel put both hands on David’s hips, straightened, and popped his hips hard against David’s ass.

“OH gosh-! Fuh-!” David clutched the sheets, back arching. He tried to move forward, the pleasure being just sharp enough that his body was trying to escape it, but Daniel’s grip was firm.

“Ah-ah, no running away.” He pulled David back to his place. “You asked for this, remember?”

“Ssshitshitshit-!” David whimpered. He spread his legs, and his body writhed and squirmed of it’s own accord. 

A shuddering sigh left Jasper as he sank more in his chair. He squeezed the head of his cock and let his thumb toy with the slit. It made his legs twitch and his breath hitch. Precum dribbled out, coating his thumb. He rubbed it around his head, making it slick. It only took a few more strokes before he decided he wanted more. He stood and stepped toward the bed.

Daniel sank deep, then stopped. David let out a quivering groan and buried his face in the sheets. His legs felt like rubber. Fingers tangled in his hair and yanked his head back up. 

“Look at me,” Jasper commanded.

Green eyes flicked upward. Cock nudged at pink lips. David opened his mouth and flattened his tongue against the underside, rubbing the frenulum. He could taste precum.

“Suck on it.”

He closed his lips around the head and sucked while his tongue continued to rub. Jasper slowly arched his back, pushing his dick deeper down David’s throat. David gagged briefly, but a hard swallow and a steadying breath fixed that. Soon enough his nose was being tickled by pubic hair. He put a hand on Jasper’s hip and groaned around his cock.

“Such a good boy…” Jasper stroked his hair affectionately. His legs trembled when David sucked hard with his entire throat. “Ah- easy, Sweetheart…” He began thrusting, long and slow, keeping a close eye on David’s face for signs of discomfort. There were none. David loved this. Jasper gave a quick wave to Daniel, indicating he could begin thrusting again.

Daniel started slow but picked up the pace quickly. Hard and deep, just like David liked it. It had him moaning like a whore around Jasper’s cock, prompting Jasper to thrust a little quicker. He loved to watch his dick disappear past David’s lips. He loved the feeling of his moans reverberating in his throat. He loved David.

And he loved Daniel.

Jasper looked up and caught Daniel’s eyes. Immediately, Jasper reached out and got a hand around Daniel’s head, gripping his hair. He yanked him forward and met him in the middle. They kissed, sloppy and rough. Jasper nipped Daniel’s lip and the kiss ended.

“You need to shave,” Daniel growled.

Jasper grinned. “Like Hell I do. You love it.”

Daniel didn’t offer a vocal answer, merely gripped the scruff on Jasper’s chin and yanked him back in. Tongues met this time. Thrusts slowed. They moaned, losing themselves in the kiss. 

David squeezed Jasper’s hip, snapping him back to reality. He broke the kiss and slid his dick out of David’s throat. David sucked in air, lungs heaving. “You okay, Baby?” Jasper asked, concerned.

David nodded, panting.

Jasper caught his chin and kissed him deeply. He could taste himself on his lips. They parted and he straightened. “Stand him up. I want to see it all.”

Daniel’s hands pressed against David’s abdomen, then up to his chest. “Come on, Love, let’s get you up.” He was gentle as he lifted David upright and better positioned them both to balance just on their knees. David leaned against him, practically purring. The angle pulled his muscles taught, making him appear very thin in the stomach. 

When Daniel began thrusting, Jasper had a perfect view of David's abdomen bulging with each one. His cock bounced and it was too enticing to pass up. Jasper climbed onto the bed with them and took David’s cock in his hand. He didn’t have to do much, Daniel’s thrusts did most of the work.

It only took a few quick pumps before David was coming. A rough kiss silenced his moan. Daniel fucked him through it, while Jasper kept stroking and slipped his tongue in David’s mouth. David clutched Jasper’s shoulders, nails digging in. 

Finally, everything stopped. David took a gasping breath, trembling all over. Daniel kissed his shoulders and Jasper his face. “Feel good, Love?”

David groaned.

“Care to return the favor?” Jasper nudged his cock against David’s stomach, hoping for a handjob.

Daniel resumed thrusting, slow and deep. David arched and moaned. He turned his head so they could kiss. It was sloppy and heated, with a hint of teeth. When they parted he spread his legs wider. “I want you both in me…”

“Are you sure? You won’t be walking tomorrow if we do,” Jasper reminded.

“I’ll take his chores,” Daniel said. He stopped thrusting and gripped one of David’s legs to pull it up, better exposing him to Jasper. “We should give our angel what he wants.”

Jasper chuckled, “you’re the boss.” With two fingers he caressed the underside of Daniel’s cock, getting them nice and slick. He slipped one inside David, who’s breath hitched at the intrusion. Jasper thrust it slowly, drawing a groan from Daniel, then added a second, then a third. Always slow, always careful. Double penetration could be dangerous if rushed, and there weren’t hospitals anymore that they could rely on if they fucked up. 

Finally, David was relaxed enough for more. Jasper took it slow, easing the head in against Daniel’s shaft. Even though they were both hard, cocks had some give, so this wasn’t as difficult as it would be with two similar toys. Seconds dragged by. Jasper finally bottomed out. 

David was trembling all over. “_**God…**_” He slumped against Daniel, barely able to even wiggle his hips. “Please- please-” When they began moving, their thrusts unsynced, he threw his head back with a hard arch. “_GUH_!” He desperately clutched at Jasper’s arms and moaned like a whore. There was so much inside him… so deep and hot. Every movement sent a bolt of pleasure through him, head to toe. 

Jasper leaned closer to Daniel, pinning David between them. Their thrusts picked up speed. He caught Daniel’s lips again and slipped his tongue inside. David’s nails raked down his back, fueling his lust. He gripped Daniel’s hair and deepened the kiss, at the same time putting more power behind his thrusts.

Tears stung at the corners of David’s eyes, his voice a quivering whimper, “I’m gonna come! I’m gonna come-!!” His breath hitched and his voice broke. Tension increased very suddenly, the pleasure hitting its peak. His nails dug into Jasper’s back unconsciously, his voice filled the trailer, and his body trembled all over. His seed spilled between them, coating his and Jasper’s stomachs. His orgasm lingered, eventually forcing him into complete silence as he rode it out. Stuck in limbo, his partners still thrusting deep inside him, he vaguely feared he might never come back to reality. “Please…! Mercy…!” he managed to gasp.

They eased to a halt and _finally _David could _breathe_. He slumped, limp, and took heaving breaths. His legs were numb. Kisses peppered his face and shoulders. Lips pressed against his own, but he was too weak to reciprocate. 

“I think someone needs to lay down,” Daniel said. 

Jasper wrapped his arms securely around David. “Let’s get you comfortable, Sweetheart.”

David whimpered as they slipped out of him. Ever so gently he was laid down and made comfortable on the bed. Waves of pleasure still gently pulsated through him, leaving him dazed.

“He’s so cute when he’s out of it,” Jasper said as he stroked David’s cheek.

“He is.”

“Shall we continue without him?”

Daniel grinned. Without much force, he shoved Jasper onto his back. 

Jasper laid down without a fuss and was delighted when Daniel crawled atop him. He put his hands on Daniel’s waist, letting his thumbs rub smooth flesh. “Aren’t you going to prep?” he asked when Daniel lined him up.

“I did when we were fucking David.” He felt Jasper’s cock twitch in his hand. He smirked, “oh, you liked the sound of that, huh?”

“You’re so hot,” Jasper ached to be inside him, and soon his wish was granted. Daniel was hot and tight and sinking slowly, slowly onto his cock. Jasper closed his eyes and basked in the sensation.

Daniel groaned softly, his legs trying to go weak underneath him. Just one cock was so much, made him feel so full, he couldn’t comprehend how David could take two of them. He settled on Jasper’s lap, his eyes rolling back at the sensation of having him deep inside. His hole was throbbing around him- or maybe Jasper’s cock was throbbing inside him? He couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter. It felt _good_.

“You okay?” Jasper asked after a pause.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Daniel purred. He began rocking his hips, not enough to thrust, only enough to rub and tease. The thrusting only started when Jasper gripped his ass and tugged, silently begging for it. Daniel leaned forward and kissed him forcefully, pinning him down with his lips and two hands on his chest. He moved just his hips, thrusting enough to keep them both moaning into the kiss.

Jasper’s hands gripped Daniel’s thighs, tight, desperate. One fumbled between them until he found Daniel’s cock. He wrapped his hand around the head and jerked it quickly, knowing he needed to make Daniel finish before Daniel made _him _finish. The attention made Daniel deepen the kiss, giving Jasper something else to concentrate on so he didn’t come too soon. He jerked Daniel faster, longer strokes, a tighter grip-

Daniel broke the kiss with a gasp. “Shit-! I’m-!”

“Come for me, you can do it,” Jasper panted, eyes locked on Daniel’s pretty face. He got his feet under him and forced his hips higher, allowing him to thrust into Daniel and do more of the work.

“Jas-!” Daniel buried his face in Jasper’s shoulder and came with a guttural moan. His seed mingled with David’s on Jasper’s stomach. His nails dug into Jasper’s chest, leaving red lines.

When his cock was finally softening, Jasper released it. He gripped Daniel’s thighs again and fucked him hard. All sorts of sexy noises were forced from him then, his overstimulated body taking too much. Jasper finished inside him, gripping his thighs hard enough to leave marks. 

They went limp together, collapsing in a heap. Jasper wrapped his arms around Daniel and gently stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed post orgasm bliss.

It was cut short when David's foot nudged Jasper's leg. "M'cooold," he whined.

They groaned as they got up and untangled from each other. Carefully, and on shaking limbs, they laid on either side of David, surrounding him with warmth. David purred in delight.

The trailer finally fell silent. Some mumbled 'I love you's were exchanged, but that was it. They rested in silence, slowly falling asleep together.

### 

"Five, six… nine… fifteen, sixteen," Daniel counted to himself, carefully marking and tracking every piece of inventory. He corrected the numbers on the list in his hand, erasing the old and writing the new.

"Dannaaayy!" Kevin burst into the inventory room. "Jas said I'd find you here! How is everything looking?"

Daniel smiled at him. "Hey, Kev. We're low on a lot of canned goods. The garden should help deal with that, but we still need fruits and meats until we get the orchid and farm going well enough."

"Sounds like we need to make a run soon! I already got Mark and Tommy on board. Just let us know what we need to get."

Daniel's brows furrowed. "You talk like I'm not going with you…"

Kevin's smile softened. "Dan, there are two people who deeply love you who would immediately jump on board for a run. None of the three of you would ever be willing to leave one of the others behind. You're too much of a risk. Stay here, keep everyone in line. I can handle the run with Mark and Tommy. Okay?"

"But-" but he always went on runs! But he had to keep everyone safe! But he had to make sure his people all came back!

"No buts! I'll make someone hold you down if you try to follow!" Kevin gently chastised. 

Daniel hesitated, but… but Kevin was right… If he went, David and Jasper would want to go, and if something happened to one of them the other two wouldn't take it well. Rule breaking all around. He couldn't go.

Besides, dead people were fewer and fewer. They hadn't seen any in a long time. It was safer now, so long as you didn't act foolish. "Alright… If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure!" Kevin lightly patted his back. "I want you here. You're so happy these days. Smiling almost as much as you used to. I don't want to risk that. You're my best friend, Dan. I love you."

Daniel smiled again. "Thanks, Kev. I love you too. You promise you'll be careful?"

"Always am! Now, get to work and tell me what we need! I'm excited to get out there without you bossing everyone around!"

Daniel laughed, soft but genuine. A lot of things had changed since the world ended, but finally those changes were shifting toward the good. Humanity would make its comeback, and Daniel would get to experience it with the people he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this fic! You'll be seeing more Jaspdanvid from me. I love this ship! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
